


Infierno y Paraíso

by LoretoW



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fetish, Happy Ending, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Violacion, primeravez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoretoW/pseuds/LoretoW
Summary: El pequeño Jack de 7 años, en un infierno sin salvación, sufre sádicamente las crueles y enfermizas torturas de su tío Aku, ¿podrá cierto niñero rubio de nombre Johnny Bravo abrirle las puertas del paraíso con su amor y cuidados?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia es SHOTA y está divida en dos partes: INFIERNO y PARAISO.
> 
> La primera parte INFIERNO (SE LA PUEDEN SALTAR) contiene:
> 
> SHOTA. VIOLACIÓN EN GRUPO, SADISMO, CRUELDAD, TORTURA EXTREMA. BDSM, UROFILIA, NEEDLE PLAY, LENGUAJE FUERTE Y OBSCENO. Menciones de: ZOOFILIA,ENEMAS, PET PLAY, FOOD PLAY. Aku x Jack-chan (7 años) x otros. 
> 
> La primera parte, esta hecha para ser enfermiza, fuerte, repulsiva y choqueante. 
> 
> La segunda parte PARAISO (PUEDEN LEERLA SIN LA PRIMERA), contiene:
> 
> LEMON, AMOR, ROMANCE, PRIMERA VEZ, DULZURA y menciones de tortura (de Aku a propósito de la parte I) es Johnny x Jack-chan (8 años) y es absolutamente feliz y adorable.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Escribí esta historia porque una de mis amigas ama el shota, la violación y la tortura. Así que esta historia está escrita intencionalmente con todas las características de lo que le gusta a ella.
> 
> Si alguien se anima a querer leerla, les recomiendo que si no pueden con la parte 1, vayan directo a Paraiso.

**Advertencia:**  

La primera parte INFIERNO ( **SE LA PUEDEN SALTAR** ) contiene:

**SHOTA. VIOLACIÓN EN GRUPO, SADISMO, CRUELDAD, TORTURA EXTREMA. BDSM, UROFILIA, NEEDLE PLAY, LENGUAJE FUERTE Y OBSCENO. Menciones de: ZOOFILIA,ENEMAS, PET PLAY, FOOD PLAY. Aku x Jack-chan ( 7 años) x otros.**

**Infierno y Paraíso**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Parte I: Infierno**

 Tenía miedo, lloraba, su rostro estaba cubierto de sus lagrimitas, el pequeño chico samurái intentaba cubrirse el rostro como podía, sentía numerosas manos tocando su diminuto cuerpo indefenso. No podía ver nada en aquella habitación a la que su tío Aku le había conducido. Le había vendado los ojos diciéndole que "jugarían un juego" y que él se divertiría mucho.

El pequeño Jack en su inocencia, había creído ilusamente las palabras de su abusivo tío, incluso cuando antes éste le había golpeado duramente con la hebilla de su cinturón, le había quemado con las cenizas de sus cigarros, le había mojado con agua fría casi congelante sólo por el placer de verle retorciéndose de frío, le había metido en una jaula, le había obligado a comer comida desde un plato para perros, le había obligado a orinar como uno, y le había puesto una correa en su cuello para pasearle desnudo por toda aquella mansión sintiéndose muy avergonzado de que su cuerpecito estuviera descubierto, más aún cuando sus padres, desde que había nacido, y a medida que había crecido hasta llegar a sus actuales 7 añitos, le habían dicho que debía mantener la decencia y cubrir su cuerpo de manera prudente como debía ser un buen niño.

No obstante, su tío Aku había confundido todo, le había dicho que mientras él estuviera a su cargo, si quería ser un buen niño, debía despojarse de sus ropas y estar desnudo o él se enojaría, y como ya lo había hecho antes, le lastimaría y le heriría mucho, golpeándolo sin descanso, para luego dejarlo solo, encerrado en un cuarto poco espacioso, donde ni siquiera pudiera moverse, al punto de que como ya le había pasado, se orinara mojando todo y su cruel tío Aku le orinaría también encima, para mojarlo más y obligarle a limpiar toda esa orina con su lengua, lamiéndola toda, porque si no lo hacía, lo seguiría encerrando ahí por días privándole de agua y alimento.

Por eso Jackie lo había hecho, había lamido cada residuo de la orina de su tío, y de la suya, desde el suelo, sintiéndose como un animal indefenso como un perro, pero debía hacer lo que su tío Aku le decía, porque si no lo hacía, el dolor que le haría sentir, sería extremo, y su tío Aku se transformaría en un demonio oscuro, con piel negra, como cuando lo veía, transformarse, con su imaginación de niño, con grandes ojos malévolos ardiendo con fuego, boca atemorizante y dientes chuecos, y le miraba con odio y con desprecio, de la misma forma en la que le hablaba cuando le hacía sentir las más crueles torturas…

El pequeño Jack tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, petrificado, despavorido, no había adjetivo calificativo alguno que pudiera describir con certeza su estado actual de miedo, en el que su cuerpo temblaba, en el que su cuerpo se estremecía una y otra vez y su piel estaba como de gallina, y estado en el que su pequeño cuerpo, temblaba como una hoja al viento, porque no entendía nada, no entendía porque él había nacido para sentir tanto dolor en su pobre cuerpo aún sin desarrollarse por completo.

Era apenas un niño, aún seguía siendo inocente, era muy tímido, con grandes ojos negros, solía gustarle pasear por los campos de su enorme mansión con su madre, jugando por ahí corriendo con su pequeño gi y sus sandalias geta, le gustaba ser libre, y aunque no socializaba mucho con otros niños, debido a la timidez que poseía, se sentía feliz.

Sin embargo, con su tío Aku todo era diferente, su tío Aku le obligaba a hacer cosas que no le gustaban, cosas que le parecían incorrectas, cosas que su madre y su padre jamás habrían hecho ni siquiera para disciplinarlo por algún error como castigo. Pero su tío Aku lo castigaba de las maneras más crueles y sádicas, y lo peor de todo era que el pequeño samurái Jack ignoraba el maltrato y los abusos a los que día a día, su sádico verdugo Aku conocido como "el Shogun del Dolor" le sometía, pero sus padres no sabían que Aku era un maldito sádico que gozaba del sufrimiento y el dolor ajeno, y tampoco sabían que cuando le habían dejado a cargo a su pequeño hijo Jack para ir a un viaje a otra capital, él estaría más que feliz de tener a ese pequeñito para violarlo, usarlo y entretenerse sodomizándolo, quebrándotelo, y disfrutando de cada uno de sus gritos de dolor, angustia y llanto suplicando por querer a su "mami y papi", pero Aku odiaba demasiado a su hermano, el padre de Jack, como para permitir dejarse pasar el placer de torturar sádicamente a su primogénito.

Por eso, constantemente le torturaba de todas las anteriores formas mencionadas, aunque a veces sus torturas variaban, a veces colgaba al pequeño Jack desde altura suspendido con su cabeza hacia abajo para insertar alfileres y agujas en su diminuto cuerpo, le gustaba ver al pequeñito retorciéndose de dolor cuando éste los sentía clavándose en su piel, tocando cada uno de sus nervios causándole un dolor eléctrico, que se producía solo al inicio cuando el niño los sentía introduciéndose en su cuerpo, para luego llenarlo de más de ellos. El pequeño se retorcía y gemía y chillaba como un cerdo, lloraba como una niña, y él, él se regocijaba con ese sufrimiento y dolor que le producía a ese inocente niño cuyo único sentimiento que causaba en él, era el de verle atormentado, sólo por la maldad de sus más bajos y oscuros instintos y deseos casi inhumanos como si él, él mismísimo Aku fuera un demonio, el grande y poderoso Aku.

Por eso, también fascinado, con una sonrisa demencial, una sonrisa de pura maldad, tanta como la que había en todo su negro ser, con cuchillos comenzaba a cortar la delicada piel del pequeñito, en pequeños cortes, no muy profundos sólo superficiales para causarle dolor y ningún tipo de daño permanente que sus padres pudieran notar en él, y el pequeñito Jack estaría condenado si abría esa boquita chiquita para confesarle a sus padres los horrores a los que había sido sometido porque Aku había sido especifico en decirle que si abría la boca, mataría a su padre torturándole de la forma más cruel, cortando cada uno de sus dedos y extremidades, piernas y brazos por igual y luego aplicaría torniquetes para tenerle ahí vivo y agonizando, y violaría a su madre en frente de sus ojos, y el pequeño Jack sería también testigo y contemplaría en primera fila todo, y su madre sufriría y gemiría como una perra en celo por todas las cosas que no sólo él sino sus amigos como Demongo, Zeke, el Shinobi oscuro y otros, harían con ella, por eso el pequeño Jack estaba solo en su propio infierno.

Igual que en aquel preciso momento, en el que el pequeño Jack se encontraba en una habitación oscura, vendado sintiendo cómo numerosas grandes y gruesas manos comenzaban a rasgar su humilde y precario atuendo, un gi blanco que ahora comenzaba a ser desgarrado por todos los hombres que ahí se encontraban, esperando atentos y hambrientos como lobos, el poder divertirse con ese cuerpecito deleitable del niño que tenían frente a sus ojos, y el pequeño samurái Jack no sólo estaba vendado, y suspendido colgado separado a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, tenía las manos amarradas con gruesas cuerdas con nudos bien atados imposibles de desatar para una criaturita como él y sus piernas, oh, sus piernecitas estaban abiertas al máximo con una fría y dura barra separadora de piernas hecha de acero, así que le era imposible moverse en aquel estado, y el pequeño solo sentía esas manos desgarrar su atuendo, ahora sintiéndose casi desnudo de no ser por ese minúsculo fundoshi que apenas cubría su traserito.

\- ¡No! ¡Tío Aku! ¡Por favor no! Tengo mucho miedo.

Expresaba el pequeño samurái Jack entre gemidos y vanos ruegos, el miedo que sentía era aniquilante, era demasiado escalofriante para poder describirlo, pero bastaba solo con imaginarse al niño en esa situación completamente indefensa y cruel de estar inmovilizado sin escape alguno a disposición de un montón de hombres enfermos, sádicos que ni siquiera podían llamarse hombres pues la crueldad de sus actos y repulsivos deseos sádicos y carnales, hacía que fueran catalogados como viles seres de la oscuridad. Y todos ellos secuaces, amigos o sirvientes del Shogun del dolor, Rey de la oscuridad, del Maestro de los Maestros, del Gran y Poderoso Aku, quien gustaba de la tortura, y quien ahora que tenía a su disposición a su sobrino, no refrenaría ninguno de sus deseos retorcidos.

Y las suplicas y ruegos del pequeño, eran como una extasiante melodía sinfónica que le excitaba de una manera bestial al punto de querer destruirle por completo, porque era un ser vil, despreciable y perverso y aunque sabía que no podría derrotar a su hermano ni torturarle de la manera que quería, sabía que podría aplicar su sadismo en su inocente sobrino y lo hacía.

No obstante, el violarlo, el sodomizarlo, el destruirlo, el perforar su diminuto ano, con los objetos más grandes y gruesos que su propio falo, sin importar que clase de objetos fueran, siempre que tuvieran una forma seudo fálica como: tubos, botellas, velas, envases, incluso vegetales pepinos, bananas, etc., si se trataba de torturar al niño, todo era válido.

Pero el torturar con pinzas el pene del pequeño, e insertar en su uretra objetos como un cepillo de dientes y el pellizcar, retorcer, y morder sus pezones no eran suficientes para satisfacer sus crueles necesidades sexuales que parecían no conocer límite alguno, porque nada de lo que le hacía al pequeño Jack era suficiente, nada lo era y por más desgarradores que fueran sus gritos dignos de una película de terror, o por más lagrimas que derraman sus inocentes ojos, o por más torturado que estuviera su cuerpecito frágil y débil, indefenso y sin desarrollar, el maldito samurái Jack continuaba llamándole "tío Aku" con un dejo de cariño y le enfermaba, le enfermaba la forma en que el samurái le llamaba así, porque incluso a pesar de ser un niño de 7 años, seguía siendo un guerrero con el linaje que corría en su familia, y el pequeño aun así y con todo eso seguía llamándole así de cariño. Estaba harto de ello, por eso hoy había llamado a sus conocidos y sabía bien que Demongo, el Shinobi oscuro, Zeke y X9 eran igual de depravados que él mismo, aunque el último hombre de apariencia estoica y personalidad robótica estaba más interesado en la zoofilia con su perra Lulu que en violar a pequeñitos como su sobrino.

Aun así, independiente de eso los había llamado a todos, para hacer de ese día un recuerdo memorable para su pequeño sobrino, y sabía que no sólo él y los otros disfrutarían sino también el pequeño samurái Jack quien sentiría el dolor más agónico de su vida, porque en ese gangbang, en esa orgía le destruirían para siempre, corromperían su inocente mente, no, no sólo la corromperían, acabarían con ella, y eso le gustaba a Aku, le agradaba la idea de saber que ese molesto mocoso se quedaría sin mente y sería un dócil muñeca para follar, o mejor dicho un muñequito, un hoyo para follar y penetrar duro y sin descanso, que no razonara, que no entendiera qué era lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, como ahora en que la inocente criatura, a punto de ser violada, ignoraba lo que le sucedería.  Por eso, en esa oscuridad reinante, al tener los ojos vendados simplemente esperaba, y Aku le habría cegado los ojos de no ser porque aún quería ver esas negras gemas mirarle con miedo, con pavor, con pánico, derramando lágrimas, pidiéndole perdón, suplicándole por haber sido un niño malo e implorando clemencia por detener sus brutales actos.

\- Tío Aku, por favor, tengo miedo.

Demandaba aún el pequeñito, suplicante, y esas manos, esas manos le tocaban en todas partes, de una forma desesperante, de una forma ansiosa, tocando cada pedazo de su piel acariciando todo su cuerpo, pellizcando todo, sus capullitos que eran sus pezones, agarraban sus nalgas, y no sólo eso, sentía también algo húmedo y resbaloso por su cuerpo en diferentes secciones ¿eran lenguas? el niño no lo sabía, pues sentía cómo sus axilas eran humedecidas por lo que parecían lenguas ¿acaso le estaban lamiendo? sentía cómo manos duras y grandes agarraban sus nalgas, como otras acariciaban su parte intima, sin embargo cuando sintió como tocaban su fundoshi para removerlo, sintió verdadero pánico y el niño intentaba moverse, intentaba escapar, o zafarse pero no podía, pues sus manos estaban juntas atadas sobre su cabeza y sus piernas abiertas con barras de acero que eran como una celda para su cuerpo. Y no podía ver nada sólo escuchaba, escuchaba respiraciones agitadas, escuchaba besos, chupones, lamidas, escuchaba nalgadas en sus pequeñas nalgas y eso le hacía estremecer y chillar de dolor.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No por favor! ¡No! ¡Tío Aku! ¡Ayúdame por favor! - Pedía el niño suplicando, más aún cuando sintió cómo de pronto en su diminuto ano, comenzaban a introducirse unos gruesos dedos.

Un fuerte dedo le invadía, y eso le dolía, el ano del niño era pequeño, si bien era cierto que Aku había insertado en él monstruosidades inimaginables en grosor y tamaño, para que pudieran entrar en semejante cuerpo, tenía que usar mucho lubricante y meterle sus dedos uno por uno por horas ante los quejidos y gemidos, suplicas, ruegos y llantos del niño, en largas sesiones de tortura que duraban tardes enteras, pero después de 1 semana dedicándose sólo a torturar al pequeño sin sexo anal, el inevitablemente agujerito del pequeño Jack estaba estrecho, por eso los presentes en esa orgía le insertaban los dedos, y era el turno de Zeke para hacerlo quien insertaba sus largos, y gordos gruesos dedos inhumanos a causa de sus manos protéticas, en el hoyo de Jack.

El pequeño al sentir la frialdad del metal (sin saber realmente que era lo que sentía insertándose en su agujero chiquito) sintió un dolor intenso, aquello le estaba partiendo, era tan frío, tan grueso le dolía, le dolía tanto como sentir las mordidas y dientes de alguien en sus piernas, la lengua tibia limpiando sus axilas, o esas manos que le agarraban las nalgas y las separaban.

\- ¡Tio Aku! ¡M-m-me due-le mucho! - Se quejaba el niño, lágrimas descendían por su rostro, y se retorcía, se retorcía por todo lo que sentía y Aku, Aku sólo miraba con sus pantalones en los tobillos, su grueso falo, venoso, monstruoso, hinchado, goteando se erguía erecto a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del niño y sin darle aviso, simplemente le dio una fuerte cachetada.

\- ¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Deja de llorar!, ¿acaso no eres un samurái? ¿Eh? ¿Pequeño samurái Jack? - Decía sádicamente Aku, acariciando su pene con una intensidad brutal, y el sonido de su pene lubricado goteando hacía eco en aquel cuarto "fap fap fap" se escuchaba y el niño no entendía qué pasaba, sólo sabía que la cachetada de su tío le había dolido como el infierno, pero no tanto como el infierno en el que él desde hace mucho había caído.

\- P-p-pero t-e-e-n-go m---mie-do tío. - Se explicaba el pequeño tartamudeando.

\- ¡Compórtate como un hombre! ¡Y aguanta! ¿O acaso quieres que tu mami y papi paguen las consecuencias de tu mal comportamiento, pequeño samurái? - Le decía maléficamente su verdugo, sabiendo que esas palabras tendrían el impacto deseado en el mocoso.

-N-o p-por-fa-vor tío- Aku por favor no. - Suplicaba el niño rogando que su tío no lastimara a sus amados padres. Y sin permitir que el pequeño samurái pudiera decir algo más, Aku le insertó su pene de golpe.

Jack al sentir el duro y gigantesco falo de su tío, casi se atraganta al sentir la fuerte intromisión en su boca, de hecho sentía que se asfixiaría en cualquier momento, pero Aku retiró unos cuantos centímetros de su fierro, para que el pequeño no muriera asfixiado, después de todo no era su intención matar a ese muñequito, no sin antes haberle follado por sus agujeros hasta el cansancio y haberle usado por completo para luego desecharlo como un sucio papel después de haber defecado en el baño, aunque después de usarlo solía dejarlo tirado en su orina, pues el pequeño muchas veces solía orinarse del miedo, igual que cuando le obligaba a beber grandes cantidades de agua para humillarlo, haciéndole orinar en frente de sus invitados, en platos o recipientes para luego forzarle a lamerlo, aunque lo que más le causaba diversión era aplicar enemas en ese niño, llenarle el ano con todo el líquido y obligarle a expulsarlo todo, la vergüenza del pequeño, el llanto estruendoso, la desesperación enfermiza a la que le conducía, y el punto de quiebre, en el que le hacía arrinconarse a una pared muerto de miedo, le deleitaban de una manera claramente, repulsivamente enfermiza.

Pero ahora, disfrutaba de esa boquita de ángel, succionar su duro fierro, la boca de Jack era diminuta y estaba atragantada por su pene, sus mejillas estaban infladas imposiblemente, rojas por la vergüenza, por el calor que embargaba ese cuerpo bañado en sudor, tan frágil, tan débil, tan indefenso, tan escuálido, tan pequeño, tan profanable, tan violable, tan torturable. Le encantaban.

\- Oh Jack, pequeño, así samurái, chúpalo, chúpalo, pequeño. Al tío Aku le encanta así. - Gemía Aku al sentir al niño chuparle el miembro de esa forma, y el hecho de saber que al infante le asqueaba eso, le hacía sentir más placer todavía.

El niño lloraba, su cuerpo se estremecía, dolía, sufría, agonizaba, pero no tanto como su alma desgarrada, el niño era demasiado pequeño, demasiado inocente, para entender las vejaciones a las que era sometido en su infantil mente, eso era un juego, un juego en el que él había sido un niño malo y su tío Aku le castigaba, no sabía bien que había hecho, en que se había equivocado, en qué había fracasado, pero lo que sea que hubiera hecho como le decía su tío Aku, merecía ese castigo. Por eso solo se resignaba, y el dolor, el dolor era tan común en su cuerpo, que pensaba que era normal vivir en ese infierno y ser tratado, día tras día, así por algún error cometido.

Y ahora succionaba el pene de su tío con su boquita, movía su lengüita de arriba abajo, rozando ese grueso falo pestilente y húmedo, resbaloso sintiendo su sabor en sus papilas gustativas, y a veces por accidente con sus dientecitos le mordía, pero a Aku no le molestaba eso, a cualquier otro hombre sí, pero a Aku le encantaba sentir los dientes del inexperto niño, pues reflejaban claramente que su camino por volverle un esclavo muñequito sexual al punto de convertirle en un hambriento niño deseoso de chupar penes aún era largo.

\- Así, así samurái Jack, chúpalo todo pequeño. Amalo, adóralo, porque tendrás que chupar y limpiar el de todos. - Le decía Aku imaginando a ese niño tal cual como se encontraba en ese estado, amarrado, paralizado, atrapado con las piernas abiertas al máximo por las barras, forzado a estar en esa posición incómoda y de máxima sumisión y obligación.

Y mientras el inocente, doblegado, pequeñito samurái, seguía lamiendo ese pedazo gigantesco de carne que constituía el descomunal falo de Aku. Sentía los dedos prostéticos de Zeke, sin saber de qué se trataba, abriendo su agujero al máximo.

 El pequeñito no entendía qué pasaba, sólo sentía un dolor tan intenso, tan grande, no sabía que en ese momento su ano estaba siendo desgarrado, no sabía que le estaban metiendo los dedos hasta el fondo, primero Zeke metía el metálico índice, luego el metálico medio, seguido por el metálico anular para luego insertarlos todos a la vez, y ese pequeño hoyo comenzaba a expandirse, expandirse con la única lubricación que constituía la saliva de Demongo, quién le había escupido no solo la espalda, llenándolo de escupos sino también el ano, y las nalgas para poner sus manos enguantadas de negro en ellas y masajearlas agarrarlas, y rasgarlas y clavarlas, cortándolas superficialmente con una navaja, mientras que X9, por su parte, le llenaba el cuerpo de escupos calientes, grandes y repulsivos.

 Y ¿qué hacía el Shinobi guerrero de las sombras? El oscuro y silencioso shinobi se dedicaba a lamer cada centímetro de la piel de niño, sus axilas, sus pezones, su ombligo llenando y llenando de saliva su cuerpo como si fuera un animal, una serpiente, un lagarto o un reptil con una lengua larga, pero con la diferencia de ser pegajosa y tibia, puede que el hombre cubierto en ropas negras fuera silencioso, pero como Aku y todos los otros era un total depravado por eso lamía la piel del niño, la succionaba, la devoraba, y con su mano derecha, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, acariciaba su miembro erecto, y a veces sosteniendo la punta rozaba la piel descubierta y expuesta del niño.

Todos los ahí presenten se regocijaban con la escena, después de todo ¿cómo podrían siquiera resistirse a la degradante escena que se exponía frente a sus ojos, en especial, cuando Aku violaba a su sobrino y lo ofrecía en bandeja de plata a todos ellos, para hacerle TODO lo que quisieran y tuvieran en sus sucias mentes? La noche era larga, y no tenían apuro, lo bañarían en chorros  de su semen blanco, espeso y acumulado, le mojarían con su orina todas las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que no quedara una sola gota de líquidos o fluidos en sus cuerpos sedientos de degradación, humillación tortura. ¿Y qué mejor que un vulnerable pequeñito como ese chico?, En especial, cuando éste se retorcía casi ahogado, sufriendo por aire.

Los gritos de Jack estaban ahogados por el falo gigante de Aku, el pequeño sólo derramaba lágrimas, tenía sus ojos cerrados, sentía esas lenguas, esas manos, esa cosa resbalosa, dura suave y húmeda, friccionar su cuerpo. El niño no entendía nada, tenía tanto miedo, tanta desesperación en su pequeño cuerpo, sus pobres piernas temblaban y habría caído de no ser por las firmes amarras que le tenían sostenido, al igual que la firmeza de esas tortuosas barras, su ano estaba siendo perforado por dedos, uno tras otro, entrando y saliendo; y sentía un escozor tan grande que agonizaba, era su ano tibio con sangre, desgarrado por los dedos gruesos que sin compasión le penetraban, y él, el pobre gemía, gritaba, se expresaba, pero por más que suplicara y gritara todos sus ruegos eran en vano.

\- Mhhgh ggfh mfghghhff  - Se escuchaba repetidamente, pero en su mente ¿que había exactamente? "m-e duele tengo miedo, no lo soporto, no quiero esto, papá, mamá tío Aku es malo, no soporto, duele, duele, duele, mucho"

Pensaba aterrado y el pequeño, sufría, sin poder evitar repetir una y otra vez "duele, duele, duele, duele, mucho" porque le dolía, le dolía mucho, era cosa de imaginar un ano inexperto siendo perforado, esa sensación de intromisión, esa sensación de dolor al sentir cómo las paredes siempre cerradas, estrechas, se iban abriendo paso a paso hasta llegar a ese duro anillo difícil de traspasar sin agonizar, pero el de Jack ya había sido profanado y el pobre se sentía tan lleno, tan adolorido con tantas ganas de ir al baño por ese hoyo, pero sabía que su tío le había limpiado bien para ser "un buen niño limpio" así que el dolor que pudiera sentir era solo por la intromisión de ser llenado hasta el fondo. Y entre esos pensamientos repetitivos de dolor del pequeño niño, fue cuando Aku dejó ir su boca.

\- Aggh que bien la chupas pequeñito. Pero es hora de que se la chupes a todos con tu lengua. - Expresó Aku, y entonces con un chasquido de sus dedos, todos comenzaron a posar sus miembros en los labios de Jack, el niño sentía cómo algo tocaba su rostro, se sentía resbaloso, eran los miembros de personas, personas que estaban ahí con su tío, haciéndole todo tipo de cosas sucias.

\- ¿Qué no oíste, mocoso? - Cuestionó el Shogun del dolor, enfadado, al ver que el niño lloroso y moquillento no respondía, y con la fuerza que poseía, le golpeó la mejilla izquierda, haciendo que el labio del niño fuera rasgado.

\- ¡AHGHHHHH! - Gritó el niño al sentir el duro cachetazo caer sobre su mejilla, no entendía qué era lo que su tío quería que lamiera, pero no podía ver nada, sólo abrió la boca y sacó la lengua como un perro, esperando que lo que fuera que tuviera que lamer, se depositara en su boca.

\- ¡Ya me oíste, samurái Jack! ¡Lamerás a todos! Tendrás tantos penes en tu boca que te volverás un experto chupándolos. - Le dijo Aku y sus palabras se sentían tan sucias, tan malignas, tan asquerosas y repulsivas y nauseabundas, y todos los adjetivos que expresaran lo mismo, que el pequeño Jack, muerto de miedo, no pudo más que acatar sus enfermizas demandas.

Y el niño abrió su boquita, sacó la lengua como si fuera un perrito, o un cachorro temeroso, y entonces todos X9, Zeke, Demongo y el Shinobi de las sombras, se peleaban por poner sus falos sobre su boca, en su cara, cerca de sus ojos, en su nariz, en sus labios, querían sentir un pedazo de la lengüita de ese niño, que con su saliva, como podía, intentaba escupir, en vano, de manera inocente o trataba de meterlos en su boca, pero éste era tan pequeña, que no podía y todos estaban divertidos, viendo la escena, el cuerpo del niño se estremecía, estaba bañado en sudor, y en sus propios fluidos y el pre semen pegajoso de todos se impregnaba en la piel del infante, mezclándose con la saliva y el sudor que ya tenía, y a los ojos de todos, Jack era tan bonito, tan violable, tan indefenso y tan torturable que se divertían enormemente con su boca, mientras Aku se posicionaba tras de él y comenzaba a nalguearle violentamente…

SLAP, SLAP

\- ¡Ahhhhh ahhhhhhh! - Gritaba el pequeño Jack al sentir esos golpes en sus nalgas, Aku le golpeaba tanto que las pequeñas nalgas del niño comenzaban a ponerse rojas y dolorosas, sobre todo cuando se mezclaban con la sangre que escurría de ellas debido a los cortes que poseían.

\- ¡Eres un niño malo pequeño Jack! ¡Lame! ¡Lame como un perro! ¡Lame con gusto esos penes! Como si fueras un perro y ellos tus huesos. ¿Me escuchas, pequeño? – Le expresó Aku riendo, malévolamente, regocijándose con la humillación del pequeño.

Y el pequeño Jack sólo lamía, lamía como podía, y gritaba, y se quejaba, se retorcía y sentía que moría, y se sentía afiebrado por el calor de su cuerpo, por el dolor que sentía, y su pobre pene se encontraba flácido porque no podía sentir placer alguno o disfrute en ello, y aunque trataba de forcejear o mover sus manos para intentar desatar los nudos, sabía que todo esfuerzo sería en vano y que estaba atrapado en ese interminable infierno.

Y sin darle aviso al pequeño niño, Aku metió su grueso pene en ese agujero pequeño, y Jack, el pobrecito, por un momento sintió que perdía el conocimiento, pero la mano protestica de Zeke, con una nueva bofetada, pero ahora en la mejilla derecha, le trajo a la realidad.

\- ¡No te duermas mocoso! Todavía tenemos mucho que disfrutar. - Aseguró el hombre, y Jack, el pequeñito, sólo siguió chupando penes y lamiendo. Mientras sentía un dolor en su agujero, un dolor grande, intenso, agónico, pues era Aku quien le había clavado el pene desgarrándole, y su ano ardía y botaba sangre como si fuera una chica con su periodo, pero la diferencia era que en ese caso era la sangre que escurría de ese niño por su ano, y ¿cómo ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo podía soportar tanto castigo? ¿Cómo el pequeño seguía consciente de aquellos viles actos?

Y la respuesta era que desde su nacimiento y cuando había sido capaz de hablar y tener consciencia, su padre, le había entrenado para mejorar su fuerza y resistencia, por eso resistía tanto dolor y tortura, y aunque su fuerza, jamás se compararía a la de los hombres que le hacían semejantes vilezas, su cuerpo, lamentablemente, debía seguir soportando aquel infierno.

\- Oh eres tan estrecho, me encanta como se siente tu diminuto ano, pequeño Jack, partiéndose con mi grueso pene, ¿te gusta cómo se siente pequeño? ¿Te gusta sentir mi pene perforándote? ¿Pequeño? - Gemía Aku, regocijándose, montando al niño como un perro y había algo tan maravillosamente deleitable en sostener con sus manos las caderas del niño, en sentir su cuerpecito estremeciéndose, en escuchar sus palabras, ruegos, y gritos, en ver cómo los otros hombres le pasaban el pene por sus labios, por cada parte de su cuerpo, y se masturbaban en frente de él, llenándole de pre semen, tirándole escupitajos en la cara, lamiéndole de manera tan sucia, que Aku se sentía extasiado, más aún cuando escuchó la respuesta del niño.

\- Sí, señor Aku, me encanta, todo lo que hace, me gusta cómo me toca, como me trata, tío Aku. - Respondió Jack, porque era lo que debía decirle a su tío.

No obstante, su error al llamarle "tío" y no "señor", no pasó desapercibido para Aku, quien apretó fuertemente su pene flácido, y ese pequeño contacto en su miembro, le causó un cruel dolor a Jack, quien se sobresaltó de inmediato, pero le dejo una extraña sensación caliente, una sensación rara, una sensación de algo, de que necesitaba ser tocado, ese dolor y esas sensaciones se mezclaban y era como una poderosa ráfaga, tormentosa, estruendosa, y el pequeño Jack sentía tantos sentimientos y cosas, que de no ser por su increíble resistencia física, y mental, ya habría terminado vuelto loco, pero aún conservaba un poco de su sanidad. Sin embargo, su padre le había entrenado muy bien de niño con el fin de que en el futuro, se convirtiera en todo un guerrero, en samurái Jack, por eso aún podía soportar más.

No obstante, Aku, ese demonio y Shogun del dolor, le había profanado, le había usado y violado y su cruel destino indicaba que sólo sería un juguete, un muñeco para follar, un pedazo de carne que penetrar, un baño personal para esos sádicos seres, un recipiente de semen para el esperma de otros, que debería tragar y comer en un plato, así como ser sometido a cuantiosas cosas más.

-  ¡Pequeña zorra! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te he dicho que me llames señor Aku! - Le gritó Aku apretando una vez su pene, encerrándolo en sus manos.

\- ¡Sí señor Aku, sí señor Aku, sí señor Aku - Repitió como grabadora el niño, hasta que Aku se sintió satisfecho, pero nunca nada de eso sería suficiente, pues quería más, por eso dirigiéndole una sádica sonrisa de gozo a los presentes, les dijo.

\- Ya es hora, hagan lo que deban hacer. - Ordenó Aku, riendo, mientras seguía penetrando a Jack, sintiendo esa sangre inocente resbalarse por su pene, lubricando su ano, y el agujerito de Jack, tan pequeño, tan profanable, tan infantil, se expandía dolorosa y deliciosamente para acoger su monstruoso pene.

Y cuando los presentes escucharon eso, sabían que la fiesta estaba empezando, por eso de la mesa, que estaba en la habitación, y que había pasado inadvertida, ya que la atracción principal, era el pequeñito Jack, tomaron diferentes objetos, Demongo tomó unas pinzas para los pezones, y sin compasión alguna, las puso en los pezones del niño, el infante soltó un fuerte grito de dolor.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH "me duele, me duele, Dios, no, por favor" "me duele mucho" pensó el niño, y siguió rogando por clemencia que nunca llegó.

\- Quítalo, por favor, señor Aku, por favor, me duele. - Expresó el niño, pero sus ruegos seguían siendo vanos.

\- ¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Maldito samurái! Si crees que eso duele, espera a sentir esto. - Le dijo Demongo, quién previamente debido a su experiencia en el needle play, había cambiado sus guantes por unos de látex y desinfectados las áreas en la piel de Jack, después de todo, si querían mantener al mocoso vivo para seguirle torturándole al menos debían tener precaución con algún tipo de infección que pudiera coger de ese sádico juego, y ese detalle era con el único fin de asegurarse de prolongar la vida del infante, lo suficiente para seguirle mancillando en otras tortuosas sesiones,  después de todo, Demongo comenzó a tomar diferentes agujas insertándolas intencionalmente de manera dolorosa alrededor de los pezones del niño, dibujando falsas aureolas, y cada aguja que se clavaba en el cuerpo del pequeño Jack, constituía un dolor fatal, y el niño lloraba y se retorcía, pues no podía soportarlo y cada segundo que transcurría, sentía que perdería la consciencia y desfallecería.

Pero como si eso no bastara, X9 le había puesto un collar para perros ¿era acaso el collar de Lulu? ¿U otro que tenía por ahí?, eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que jalaba el cuello del pequeño Jackie a su antojo para hacerle acercar el rostro a su pene y obligarle a lamerle, y el Shinobi oscuro, oh, el guerrero de las sombras, había puesto sus nalgas justo en frente de la boca del niño dejando con sus manos su ano lo más expuesto que podía. Zeke le había quitado la venda y ahora el niño intentaba ajustar sus ojos a la luz de las antorchas, que iluminaban, lo que más que un cuarto, parecía una mazmorra de torturas, digna del infierno en el que Jackie, sin escapatoria, estaba inmerso.

Y cuando se pudo adaptar, vio frente a sus ojos, como un hombre de traje negro abría sus nalgas y ponía su trasero en su cara.

\- Lámelo mocoso. - Le dijo Aku simplemente. Y el niño tragó duro, sintiendo que no podía hacerlo, que tenía miedo, que su padre siempre le había dicho que ese lugar era sucio, que por ahí se eliminaban las cosas sucias, y ahora su tío Aku le pedía que lamiera ese hoyo, que era como el suyo, el agujero por donde él hacia lo suyo. Pero al sentir su cuello y pezones siendo respectivamente jalados, toda preocupación o sentimiento de reserva que pudo haber tenido murieron de inmediato.

Por eso sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamerlo, el sabor de ese hoyo le hicieron retorcer el estómago, estiró su lengua y lo abarcó todo, sin querer pensar siquiera si estaba o no sucio, sólo hizo lo que su tío Aku le decía, porque si no lo hacía el tirón de sus pezones con esas pinzas, y cubiertos con ajugas, sería más doloroso y la correa en su cuello que era firmemente jalada, le ahorcaría más de lo que ya lo hacía.

\- Mmm mmmm mmm - Gemía el Shinobi oscuro, sin mencionar palabra alguna, disfrutando de esa lengüita resbalosa y traviesa, pequeña y jugosa que se insertaba lamiendo su sucio ano, ese niño era una delicia, una exquisitez, una golosina y había podido lamer su cuerpo, y las lágrimas salinas de ese deleitable cuerpecito profanable, y era tan hermoso y tan mágico y bello aunque insano y despreciable abusar de tan inocente cuerpo, de un ser incapaz de defenderse, de un ser fácilmente violable, de un indefenso niño como ese pequeñito adorable, que era como un muñequito, que el guerrero no podía evitar sentir que se encontraba en el cielo, y aunque el niño fuera un ser humano como ellos, a ninguno les importaba un reverendo carajo, porque no siempre podían saciar su gusto por los infantes de esa forma tan gloriosa gracias al señor Aku, quien les ofrecía semejante manjar para disfrutar a sus anchas con total bestialidad como lo hacía en aquel momento, el Maestro de la Oscuridad.

\- ¡Así! ¡Hazlo bien pequeño samurái! ¡Mete toda tu lengua, pequeño! ¡Si lo haces bien el  Shogun del dolor te recompensará.

Le expresó Aku al chico samurái, acariciando con perfecta precisión el pene flácido del niño, la diminuta salchichita que tenía entre sus piernas, esa cosita pequeñita de pocos centímetros que era ese miembro aún en desarrollo, y esas caricias para el niño se sintieron extrañas, sentía que algo dentro de sí despertaba, y de pronto ese dolor que sentía ya no parecía un martirio era algo diferente, algo inusual, se sentía... se sentía bien, era un cosquilleo que nacía en alguna parte de su parte intima…

 ¿Qué era lo que sentía?, pensaba el niño, asimilando las palabras de su tío, si lo hacía bien, si pasaba su lengua bien, si estiraba su lengua bien, si la rozaba por ese rosado y oscuro agujero, y con su boquita lo limpiaba bien, entonces el tío Aku le recompensaría, se repetía el niño, y su corazoncito, que desde un inicio, había estado latiendo rápido, pareció latir más aun, incrementando su ritmo cardiaco.

El niño no sabía cómo ni por qué, ni entendía nada dado a su inexperiencia e inmadurez, pero su pequeño cuerpecito comenzaba a reaccionar a esas perfectas y calculadoras caricias que el bastardo, sádico y pedófilo de su tío, le hacía en su miembro, y entonces comenzó a sentir en sus pezones una corriente eléctrica, eran, vibraciones, vibraciones de pinzas eléctricas, y se sentía rico, pues eran como cosquillas fuertes que le estimulaban de una manera, que el niño no sabía, era placentera.

\- ¿Te gusta no es así pequeño? ¿Te gusta lo que estas comenzando a sentir, verdad pequeño samurái? – Interrogó Aku al ver cómo el pequeñito falo del niño comenzaba a erguirse con orgullo, aun pese a su diminuto tamaño, y el niño no pudo evitar ser sincero, por eso en su condición, le respondió:

\- Si tí-t s-señor Aku, se siente bien. - Expresó el inocente chiquito, comenzaba a sentir deliciosas cosquillas y Aku aprovechó para regocijarse con sus palabras sucias y perversas.

\- Te gusta porque eres una puta mocoso, naciste para ser usado, violado, torturado en todos tus hoyos por hombres como nosotros. – Declaró tajantemente, Aku, y Jackie tuvo miedo, Jackie no entendió eso, Jackie no entendía que era "ser usado" "ser violado" "o torturado" pero sabía que lo sea que el señor Aku, su tío, le hubiera expresado, tenía que ser algo muy muy malo y ¿él había nacido para ser tratado así? ¿Sólo porque era un niño malo?

Jack no lo entendía, el niño estaba confundido ¿en que había fallado? ¿Era porque no podía aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño y se orinaba cuando el tío Aku le metía su cosa en su trasero? ¿Era porque no había podido tragar todo ese líquido blanco que salía de la parte de su tío Aku? ¿Era porque siempre lloraba cuando el tío Aku le metía extraños objetos? ¿Era porque se rehusaba a andar desnudo por la casa? ¿Por eso el tío Aku le castigaba de esa forma? y ahora que lamía ese agujero sucio de ese extraño hombre de negro, el tío Aku le recompensaba?

El niño no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que algo en él se sentía muy bien y el que el señor Aku le tocara su cosita así, se sentía rico.

\- Ahhh eres un sucio pervertido samurái, eres un puto niñito sucio y atrevido, metiéndole la lengua a tío Shinobi, limpiando su ano, dejando que tío X9 te jale del cuello como un sucio perro, disfrutando de la atención que Demongo le da a tus pequeños capullos. Y... ¿Zeke? - Se paró Aku sin continuar con su descripción de lo que ocurría en el cuerpo del mocoso, pero cuando vio lo que tenía el caza recompensas en sus manos, no pudo más que sonreír en aprobación, dándole un asentamiento de cabeza.

Y el hombre que había estado ausente de la diversión, se acercó con una vela roja encendida al niño, sí, hacía mucho tiempo que Jack no recibía un baño de cera de vela caliente y ahora sería un maravilloso momento para dejársela caer en todos lados, por eso el hombre comenzó a verterla en su cuerpo, inclinando la vela para que la flama la quemara y pudiera derretirse sin problemas.

El líquido caía en el cuerpo del niño en todos lados, haciéndole dar dolorosos sobresaltos, caía por su cuello, por su espalda, sobre su estómago, pecho, en sus nalgas, el niño se retorcía, lloraba, pataleaba como lo había hecho todo el día.

Y todos se regocijaban, todos disfrutaban, todos acariciaban sus erecciones, que compartían características similares. Todas grandes y prominentes, todas llenas de venas, hinchadas, mojadas, resbalosas, duras como palos que querían insertarse en ese anito, y en esa boca que sabían a pura infantil pedófila gloria.

La escena que se exponía era digna de una película prohibida, demasiada atrocidad cometida en ese pobre cuerpo ensartado de agujas, lleno de cera de vela, lleno de mordidas, chupones, cortadas, latigazos, porque sí, cada uno ejecutaba demasiadas acciones que tomarían toda la vida para describirlas con detalle, pero básicamente esas eran algunas de las que hacían.

Y Aku seguía profanando ese ensangrentado cuerpo, el sudor del niño bañaba y mojaba su cuerpo al igual que la sangre que salía de sus numerosas herídas, y al contemplarle tan bello, sintió un capricho y estirando su mano, le soltó el cabello. El cabello del infante había permanecido todo ese tiempo amarrado, pero ahora caía suelto, y aunque era corto, era ideal para que Aku le jalara, y todos X9, incluso ahora el Shinobi oscuro, Zeke y Demongo estaban a punto de correrse, pero no, antes de correrse debían violar al niño, así que Aku se hizo a un lado y todos tomaron su turno para ensartarle su pene al mocoso, y el inocente y degradado Jackie, los recibió a todos.

Primero el gigantesco Zeke, sosteniendo con sus manos protesticas las caderas del niño dejando huellas y metiéndole su enorme falo que de no ser porque era real, habría parecido metálico igual que sus protesticas manos, luego el esbelto Demongo, con sus manos enguantadas de negro, sujetando al niño jalándole del cabello, jalándolo fuertemente, metiéndole su pene que aunque no era grueso, era largo y tocaba extraños puntos que hacían gemir al niño entre dolor y placer, y luego X9 jalando con su mano derecha la correa que había tomado prestada de su amada Lulu, y con su izquierda jalando los cabellos del pequeño, después de todo, en la posición del niño, parado, era fácil acceder a su ano, y aunque el ano del niño era deliciosamente apretado, nada se sentía como su amada Lulu.  ¿Y el shinobi oscuro?, oh, él metía y sacaba su pene del interior del niño, frotando sus nalgas.

Todos los presentes, tuvieron su turno, todos se corrieron en el interior del niño, depositando su semen, llenándole el ano al tope, pero aún faltaba Aku, quien volvió a introducir su falo en ese hoyo ahora abierto al máximo, resbaloso y de fácil acceso, y el señor de la oscuridad, pensó por un segundo ¿debería meter su puño? pero desistió de la idea porque los gemiditos de dolor del niño le estaban llevando al límite y no sólo a él sino a todos, porque oh sí, Aku, no era tonto, había seleccionado a ese especifico y reducido grupo por tener una característica especial de muy pocos hombres, el periodo refractario de cada uno de ellos era lo suficientemente corto para tener una nueva erección rápido incluso después de haber alcanzado a tener un orgasmo, así que incluso si le habían hecho el favor de llenar ese hoyo del niño, ahora podrían volver a llenarle de semen empapándole.

\- Ahg ahgg mmm no, no, me duele por favor. No se ñor... Aku, due, le, me duele. Por favor. Tenga... compasión. - Las mismas suplicas, los mismos ruegos, las mismas palabras sin oyentes, nadie le escucharía, nadie se compadecería de su cuerpo degradado, nadie le ayudaría porque era un niño desvalido siendo follado por muchos en una orgía, y su cuerpo era un desastre igual que sus piernas que parecía que cederían, pero esas barras aprisionadoras le mantenían firme en su posición, y sus manos totalmente heridas por las cuerdas que apretadas laceraban su piel ya demasiado abusada.

\- Si así, pequeño samurái, gime, sufre, llora, grita, el Shogun del dolor ama cada llanto de ti. Eres un puto, eres un sucio niño, serás usado hasta el cansancio, te usaremos hasta que tu ano quede tan suelto que no podrás contenerte de ir al baño. ¿Qué te parece eso pequeño? ¿Qué dirían tus padres? ¿Al saber que su hijo se hizo?

Se burló, Aku, y esa crueldad, esa sadismo, esa mentalidad y palabras enfermizas de una mente jodida y retorcida no tenían explicación ni justificación alguna más que de un ser enfermo que no podía ser humano, porque Aku no lo era, era un monstruo de algún universo paralelo, traído de otro espacio, un hombre así, un ser, así, un ser humano así no podía ser humano, ni él, ni el robótico X9, ni el gigantesco Zeke, ni el misterioso enigmático Shinobi oscuro, ni el diabólico y sádico Demongo con sus juegos, agujas y deseos obscenos.

\- ¡¡No, no, no!!! ¡¡Por favor, no, señor Aku!!! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No me haga esto! ¡Por favor! ¡Señor Aku!

 Se oponía el niño y estaba vez estaba podrido en miedo, su cuerpo se maniataba y temblaba sufriendo, temblaba tanto que sentía que le daría un ataque al corazón o quizás era que comenzaba a tener un ataque de pánico, al saber que el señor Aku quisiera joder tanto su culito al punto de que ya no pudiera retener nada, y el recordar esa sensación que sentía de no poder aguantarse como cuando el señor Aku le llenaba de agua, obligandole a expulsar todo, era espeluznante, él no quería quedar así, sabía que ese hoyo en su trasero era tan grande que hasta su pequeña manito podía caber ahí, pero no poder contenerlo le causaba un miedo total, el pobre niño tenía tanto miedo, temblaba tanto, respiraba tan agitado y su corazón latía tan dolorosamente en una horrible arritmia, que le habría dado algo de no ser porque Aku seguía aniquilándolo con sus perversas palabras.

\- ¿Que pasa pequeño? ¿Tienes miedo necesitas refrescarte? ¿Necesitas comer algo?

Le preguntó Aku, riendo como el maligno ser de la oscuridad que era y mofándose de las necesidades del niño, no le importaba si el mocoso moría en ese instante, pero quería poder divertirse lo máximo que podía. Por eso, con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, dio una señal comprensible para todos los presentes en ese cuarto, quienes acto seguido de escuchar aquel ruido, comenzaron a frotar, acelerados, sus sucios y pestilentes miembros, los mismos que Jack había tenido que lamer, ignorando la pobre criatura que no habían recibido ni un baño ni una ducha o limpieza en días, y que por lo mismo, él había tenido que limpiarlos con su boca.

Y mientras tanto, Aku continuaba envistiendo bestialmente al pequeño Jackie como si él mismo fuera un perro en celo y el niño su pequeña perra, por eso le daba duro, insertando su pene al máximo en ese hoyo violable, y hubiera insertado sus testículos de no ser porque eran demasiado grandes para caber en ese hoyito.

 El placer que sentía aquel demonio era máximo y sus gemidos se mezclaban con los gemidos de todos los ahí reunidos, y tan rápidos eran sus movimientos y los de los otros, para llegar al clímax, que no pasó mucho tiempo, para que todos se corrieran embetunando con su blanca, pegajosa, tibia y abundante esperma al pobre niño llenándole de sus fluidos, en el rostro, en la boca, en el cabello, en la espalda, en su pecho  y en sus nalgas, y Aku, Aku le llenó todo el ano hasta la última gota, como si ese redondo hoyo fuera una albóndiga y su semen su salsa, pero una rancia.

\- "Duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Gritó el niño con todas sus fuerzas, al punto en que su garganta estaba raspada, ya no por sus gemidos, sino por ese brutal grito que parecía de un puerco chillando a punto de ser asesinado en el matadero.

Y sintió cómo era mojado por ese líquido que todos los hombres a la vez expulsaron en su cuerpo y cuando sintió a su tío Aku, retirándose de su cuerpo, sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y no pudo contenerse, no pudo evitarlo, su pequeño cuerpo infantil había recibido demasiado abuso.

Era tan solo un niño de 7 años, y su cuerpo era tan diminuto, tan frágil, tan escuálido, y había sido violado de ese modo tan bestial en ese gangbang brutal que solo podría eliminar de su mente si es que llegaba a perder la memoria o desfallecer definitivamente, que sin poder controlar su cuerpecito, el pobre niño, soltó un fuerte pedo, que le llenó de vergüenza y humillación extrema, y con el expulsó de su ano una cantidad de semen tan grande que hizo una enorme posa en el suelo, pues ese era todo el semen acumulado de la primera corrida de Demongo, X9, el shinobi oscuro, Zeke y Aku, y ahora escurría, escurría de su ano en borbotones, y salían, y salían pedos de su ano y la humillación y vergüenza le mataban, cuánta vergüenza, cuánta repulsión, pero esa era inevitablemente tan solo una reacción natural de su cuerpo, que le habría sucedido a cualquiera que hubiera sido víctima, probablemente de su mismo destino.

Y Aku, Aku se reía de la sonora sinfonía de pedos del niño, y todos se reían satisfechos, contentos de la mejor follada de sus vidas con ese muñequito hermoso que era el samurái chiquito, doblegado y que había perdido mucho tiempo su virginidad a manos de su pedófilo y cruento tío Aku, Señor de la oscuridad, Shogun del dolor, Demonio del mal, pero no, ni siquiera esa humillación ese daño eran suficientes para Aku.

\- ¡Mira cómo te estas corriendo! ¡Mira como resbala ese semen de tu ano pequeño samurái! ¡Eres un maldito puerco pequeño! ¿Debería tirarte a los animales, cerdos, perros, caballos para que te monten como la sucia criatura que eres?- Escupía Aku de su boca, pérfidamente y es que la humillación y ese sadismo le sentaban tan bien a un despreciable ser como él, fingiendo ser un hombre bueno para todos, incluso para su propio hermano y es que solo con ese niño, ese mocoso, ese maldito samurái era un monstruo, un demonio.

\- N-o señor Aku por favor no no no no no no. - Repetía el niño una y otra vez, trastornado, maniatado, impactado, humillado, desquiciado, por todo lo que había recibido su cuerpo, y cualquiera creería que un niño así hubiera muerto hace mucho, pero no, lamentablemente aquello sí ocurría, no era parte solo de la ficción sino de una realidad cruel oculta en lugares como en esa oscura, fría y sucia, mazmorra que constituía el subterráneo e infierno de la casa de Aku.

Y Aku reía, reía a carcajadas con su sonrisa demente y tan típica, y como si nada de lo anterior bastara, dándole un asentamiento de cabeza a los presentes, espero que alguno de ellos se pronunciara en su lugar y fue Demongo quien tomó la palabra, después de todo, no por nada era uno de los más fieles sirvientes del señor de la oscuridad.

\- Todavía no hemos terminado pequeño Jack, necesitamos orinar ¿sabes lo que eso significa, verdad chiquito?

Le dijo Demongo con dulzura y crueldad cargada en sus palabras, pues la crudeza y malas intenciones de sus palabras eran obvias, y el pequeño Jack casi rendido por la inconsciencia, al oír esas palabras, sabía con exactitud, lo que debía hacer porque el señor Aku se lo había enseñado muy bien.

 Abrió su boca lo más que pudo, cerró sus ojos, y se preparó para recibir el chorro de líquido de orina que salía de ese demonio de nombre Demongo, y sintió el líquido que tenía mal olor, y un sabor excesivamente amargo, pero aun así, lo tragó todo, porque el señor Aku le había enseñado que si venían huéspedes debía servir de baño, y eso hacía en ese momento y no sólo fue Demongo, fueron uno tras otro, uno tras otro, orinando en su boca obligandole a tragar una cantidad de tanto líquido que Jack lo tragaba como si fuera simplemente agua, no sólo porque el pequeño estaba sediento y deshidratado por la actividad física, sino porque acostumbrado a la basura de comida y otras asquerosidades innombrables que Aku le servía, además de estar acostumbrado al sabor del semen, a lamer anos, pies o partes del cuerpo del señor Aku, esos fluidos no se sentían ya para él ni malos ni repulsivos.

Y Aku solo reía, después de todo en sus características formas de ser, estaba reírse de manera demencial y disfrutar del mal que solía causar. Y mientras el niño seguía bebiendo pestilentes y sucios líquidos hasta llenar su barriga a más no poder, Zeke había vuelto a tomar la vela encendiéndola en las antorchas de la mazmorra para una vez más comenzar a llenar de cera al pequeño Jackie.

La cera caliente caía sobre el niño, y ni siquiera el semen pegajosos o los residuos de éste que habían quedado en su cuerpo, el sudor de su cuerpo o la humedad de la orina que algunos habían depositado sobre su cuerpo mojándolo, aminoraban el dolor. Por eso se estremecía retorcía, y cuando Aku cortó la cuerda que liberaba sus manos y quito los grilletes de la barra separadora de sus piernas, el infante cayó desplomado al suelo, y de pronto comenzó a sentir fuertes calambres en su estómago, acompañados por el dolor de la cera ardiente hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

\- Mírate pequeño samurái Jack, no eres más que un pequeño animal, desvalido y humillado, eres una dulce muñequita sexual, eres un juguete para usar. - Expresó Aku y el niño lloriqueaba gritaba y gemía en dolor, su pequeño pene entre sus piernas, flácido nuevamente pues su placer había sido sumamente breve.

Y esas palabras le dolían, su tío era un monstruo, ahora ya no tenía duda alguna, era un monstruo un monstruo y tenía miedo. Preferirá estar muerto que seguir siendo tratado como un perro.

\- Mira como está tu ano, pequeño Jack, tan suelto, tan abierto, ¿ahora cuando vayas al baño lo podrás aguantar? ¿O como un bebé deberás usar pañales, pequeño samurái? - Le dijo Aku retorcidamente sonriendo con burla, y ese temor nuevamente inundó al niño si hacerse pis era suficientemente vergonzoso para el infante, el no poder sostener en sus cuerpo los desechos que pudiera tener, era lo suficientemente traumático para humillarlo y desquiciarlo y cuando sintió los dedos de Aku en su ano, mostrando el semen e insertándose sin problemas, tuvo tanto miedo ¿qué dirían su mama o papa de eso? ¿Qué diría su padre cuando se enterara que no podía retenerlo? sería una vergüenza no podía dejar que sus padres le vieran así, sobre todo cuando el pequeñito hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado sus pañales, al pensar en usarlos de nuevo a su edad, el pequeño samurái, quiso morir.

Y tuvo miedo, tanto miedo que una vez más comenzó a temblar como demente, sintió, pánico, y comenzó a sufrir nuevamente, sintiendo que el aire se le iba y esa cera en su piel, y esas agujas clavándole, y esas pinzas y ese semen escurriendo eran mucho, y fue en ese momento en que una vez más ese cuerpo doblegado, humillado, destruido no pudo soportarlo.

 Llorando, estremeciéndose, temblando y con su vejiga rebalsada por el líquido y fluidos que su cuerpo había recibido, el pequeño Jack, se mojó todo, sintió como en esa poza que era el suelo en donde estaba lleno de semen y sangre de su ano, se mojaba todo segundo a segundo, orinándose, el líquido salía de su uretra sin detenerse en su flujo un solo segundo, como si fuertes y cálidas corrientes de pis salieran, se estaba orinando, empapando todo, mojando todo mientras tenía una correa de perro en su cuello, pinzas en los pezones, cera de vela cubriéndole y cortes, chupones, mordidas y magulladuras, pero lo peor de todo, es que era observado por varios par de ojos que aplaudían y se regocijaban de verle usado como un animal y el niño seguía orinándose con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía escuchando los comentarios.

\- Es una puta.

\- Será una mejor perra que Lulu.

\- Deberíamos dejarlo ser usado por los guerreros de la Cúpula del Juicio como premio. - Dijo otro, y a Aku le fascinó la idea de tener al pequeño Jack degradado por otros hombres más fuertes, más fornidos más robustos, privados de sexo, pero capaz de satisfacer sus primitivos deseos con ese niño.

Y Jack lloraba, lloraba y se agitaba se estremecía se había meado en frente de todos y quiso morir, rogó, rogó en ese momento con toda su fuerza, con toda devoción a sus ancestros y fue en ese momento de agonía, de tortura irreparable, de daño irreversible y sangriento en que entonces se comenzaron a oír disparos uno tras otro "bang, bang, bang" algo explotó en una pared, ¿era una bomba? se escuchaban disparos, fuertes estruendos, metralletas armas y gritos.

\- ¡Estás muerto Aku! ¿O debería decir ex jefe, eh muchachos? - Se escuchó de pronto una voz mencionar en aquella habitación una vez que el polvo de la explosión se disipó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Quién osa interrumpir al todo poderoso Aku! ¿Qué es todo esto? - Expresó Aku sorprendido al ver que varios hombres bajos bien armados, habían llegado a su secreta mazmorra oculta entre las sombras.

\- Nos hemos casado de tu corrupción Aku! ¡Hemos decidido pasarnos al lado bueno! ¡Y para ese tenemos que acabar contigo y tus secuaces! - Mencionó uno de ellos, el hombrecito portaba un sombrero y fumaba un cigarrillo.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - Aku en ese momento no entendía nada, estaba demasiado sorprendido por la intromisión de aquellos hombres que conocía como "Los Gangsters" que él mismo había contratado hace un tiempo, una organización criminalística capaz de hacer varios sucios trabajos como robos y asesinatos ¿acaso se estaban volviendo contra él? temió por un segundo Aku, pues en esa situación, ese maligno ser estaba en visible desventaja ya que tanto él, como sus aliados no sólo estaban desnudos, sino que también desarmados.

\- Hablamos de que estás muerto, nos aseguraremos de que no quede nada de ti Aku – Aclaró un hombre de voz seria y barba, también parte del grupo de gánster y fue el líder de ellos quien expresó:

\- Bien que hacen todos parados ahí eh, tenemos que volar este lugar en pedazos.  – Expresó el hombrecito con total tranquilidad, sabiendo que la ventaja estaba del lado de su pandilla, y agregó dirigiéndose a uno de sus compañeros.

\- Señor Pibbles toma al niño y llévatelo.

El mencionado al escuchar esas palabras asintió en silencio.

\- ¿QUÉEEE? ¡Malditos sean! ¡No crean que se saldrán con la suya! - Gritó Aku desesperado, dispuesto a contraatacar, pero era demasiado tarde, el señor Pibbles, aunque pequeño y con algunos dientes rotos, había sido lo suficientemente rápido para tomar al pequeño niño que estaba recostado en un charco de orina, semen y otros fluidos.

Aquellos miembros de la organización "Los Gangsters" conocían bien los gustos retorcidos de su ahora ex jefe Aku, para el cual habían estado trabajado durante muchos años. Sin embargo, cuando el líder de su banda, se enteró de lo que planeaba el sujeto, como padre de hijos y esposo de una encantadora dama, decidió que no podía trabajar más para un hombre tan asqueroso como ese.

Por eso, él y sus muchachos habían decidido poner fin a su trabajo como malos, y sabiendo que Aku no dejaba a nadie vivo que le traicionara o le diera la espalda como ellos lo habían hecho, no había otra opción más que matarle. Por eso, estaban ahí, habían puesto suficientemente explosivos como para derrumbar toda esa casa, aunque jamás imaginaron al momento de entrar, que se encontrarían con esa escena, que no necesitaba mucha comprensión para entenderla, pues todo estaba claro, hombres desnudos cubiertos en sudor y fluidos, un cuarto oscuro sombrío lleno de todo tipo de aparatos sexuales, y un niño indefenso desnudo lleno de cera de vela, cicatrices, agujas etc. bañado en lo que claramente, parecía ser su propia orina.

Hasta el más tonto habría sabido qué era lo que pasaba, por eso, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, el líder de la banda, presionó un botón y todo comenzó a explotar causando que el suelo se remeciera y se oyeran fuertes estrépitos.

Aku y compañía se preparaban para huir, pero las pistolas de los otros miembros de Los Gangsters eran amenazantes, uno de ellos "Nudillos", tomó varias antorchas de la pared, y las arrojó al suelo creando una barrera de fuego con ellas, el piso de madera comenzó a incendiarse, creando una cortina de humo y todos aprovecharon para escapar. El Sr. Pibbles cargaba al pequeño niño en sus brazos, el inocente Jackie adolorido era incapaz de mover su cuerpo ¿a dónde le conducían? se preguntaba la criaturita. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte grito.

\- ¡CUIDADO! - Gritó el líder de la banda de Gangsters al Sr Pibbles, cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó al explotar una pared que remeció toda la estructura de la habitación e hizo que del techo cayeran varios pedazos de escombros, y justo cuando caía uno sobre Jackie, el El Sr Pibbles intentó proteger al niño, pero lamentablemente un pedazo del escombro había golpeado la cabeza del pequeño haciéndole sangrar, preocupando a todos, quienes coincidían con que debían huir de ahí cuando antes, ya que el pequeño al recibir ese golpe que arriesgaba su vida, necesitaba urgente atención médica, así que tomando firmemente al pequeño Jackie en sus brazos el señor Pibbles, junto a los otros corrieron como locos, escapando de aquel lugar, que comenzaba a incendiarse con brutales llamas dispuestas a acabar con todos esos seres de maldad. 

Mientras en el cuarto oscuro de torturas Aku y sus secuaces estaban atrapados rodeados por una cortina de humo y fuego, y encerrados por los escombros que habían bloqueado su única vía de escape. Si no morían asfixiados por el humo, morirían quemados vivos, y ese castigo y el sentir sus cuerpos ardiendo en carne viva, era lo mínimo que merecían por hacer pasar a un inocente niño como Jackie, por semejante infierno, y ellos, ellos arderían por toda la eternidad en las llamas del suyo.

Jackie tenía miedo, escuchaba como unos sujetos con trajes y sombreros aparecían de la nada estaba empapado en semen y orina, su ano sangraba y se encontraba en aquella posa de su propia orina, Jack quería morir, el pequeño clamaba por la muerte o un milagro que pudiera sacarle de aquello, y justo en ese momento, fue cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión y esos hombrecitos aparecieron y al instante, sintió cómo uno de ellos, le tomaba en brazos, incluso cuando él no podía patalear, moverse ni hacer nada.

El pequeño, escuchó como esos sujetos planeaban matar a su tío Aku, y entonces todo fue tan rápido que lo único que logró procesar fue cuando una vez más, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y acto seguido, escombros comenzar a caer del techo, "CUIDADOOO"  percibieron de pronto sus oídos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el escombro había caído directo sobre su cabeza y entonces todo se volvió oscuro, y por primera vez en esa tarde demencial, el pequeño samurái Jack cayó en la inconsciencia cerrando sus ojos y perdiendo la consciente de absolutamente todo, sobre todo de ese infierno que por fin después de horas de agonía había logrado llegar a su término.


	2. Paraíso

Parte II: Paraíso

El pequeño, encantador e inocente chico samurái se sentía profundamente nervioso, sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente en constantes ruidos, haciendo una y otra y vez "pum, pum" como un tambor, sus adorables mejillas estaban sonrojadas de un hermoso color rojo, tan bello y dulce como el rubor de una sublime rosa roja.

Sus pequeñas manitos jugueteaban traviesamente, intentando controlar su acrecentando nerviosismo, puede que tan sólo fuera un pequeñito, pero sabía que lo que ocurriría entre él, y su niñero conocido como Johnny Bravo, era algo que sólo los adultos hacían. Sin embargo, él lo esperaba con ansias porque nunca había conocido a alguien tan maravilloso, divertido y dulce como Johnny, su niñero le permitía ver películas hasta tardías horas de la noche, le bañaba con mucho cuidado, asegurándose de limpiar cada una de sus partes con sus gruesas manos, incluso aquellas que él jamás había tocado, y además, Johnny también peinaba su cabello con mucho cuidado diciéndole que él era su "lindo tesorito", y que un "muñequito tan lindo como él" debía verse "bonito".

Johnny le cuidaba y le trataba tan bien como sus padres, Johnny era bueno, y amable. Johnny nunca le lastimaría, ni heriría, ni le haría cosas feas, horribles, tortuosas, humillantes o degradantes como las que le había hecho su tío, Aku.

El pequeño samurái Jack, tenía ya 8 años, había pasado más de 1 año desde que había despertado de un coma en estado amnésico. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a dos personas; un hombre y una mujer junto a él. El pequeño no sabía quiénes eran, hasta que supo que se trataba de sus padres. El pequeño había perdido temporalmente la memoria. Sin embargo  las pesadillas monstruosas que le asaltaban por la noche, el miedo inexplicable y las extrañas reacciones que tenía su infantil cuerpo al observar ciertos objetos cilíndricos y redondos, habían requerido que sus padres le explicaran, de una forma muy sutil y clara, que su alguna vez tío Aku, que ahora ardía en las llamas del infierno, del mismo modo en que había muerto, le había hecho cosas muy muy malas a su pequeñito cuerpo, que inevitablemente reaccionaba de aquella manera, pero que ahora ambos estaban ahí para cuidarle y le protegerían por siempre.

Por lo mismo, su padre le había entrenado exhaustivamente y le había enseñado a usar la espada, y aun a sus 8 años, era un hábil pequeñito guerrero, capaz de matar a cualquiera que le hiciera daño, ya fuera en un 1 contra 1 o en grupo, utilizando su espada o sus propios puños con el único fin de evitar que sucesos como el que había vivido se volvieran a repetir, aunque dudaban que volviera a existir un ser tan demencial y sádico como ese demonio, y su madre, le había enseñado a cuidar y amar su cuerpo, a que no debía sentirse sucio ni temer por las reacciones que tuviera, sin importar cuales fueran éstas y que si debía tocar su pequeñito miembro, debía hacerlo, que su reacción era normal, y aunque con timidez, debía buscar la forma de sentirse bien.

Tanto su padre como su madre, conscientes, gracias al grupo de los "Gangsters" que habían rescatado a su pequeño, le habían hecho saber todas las aberraciones a las que su niño había sido sometido y aunque asqueados, impactados y destruidos, habían escuchado todo, pues era necesario para ambos. Por eso, su padre se había encargado de su entrenamiento físico y su madre de su bienestar mental y su educación sexual, y aunque Jack había perdido la memoria, olvidando, por el trauma, muchas de las escabrosas y sádicas torturas a las que alguna vez había sido sometido por su violento y demente enfermizo verdugo Aku, en ocasiones, solía recordar pequeñas cosas que éste le había hecho.

Pero sus padres le habían ayudado a superar aquel infierno, y es que la mente humana era tan capaz de numerosas cosas, que el pequeño Jackie, pese a su corta edad, era fuerte, por eso había sido capaz de reponerse aun con las pesadillas, miedos, e inseguridades que su pequeño ser albergaba temeroso, en su corazoncito y alma.

No obstante, ahora se encontraba ahí en aquella cama, recostado boca arriba, posicionando su cabeza sobre unas mullidas almohadas, y frente a él, su apuesto niñero Johnny Bravo le miraba con tanto amor, devoción y dulzura, que derretían su inocente corazón de niño enamorado. ¿Y realmente estaba enamorado?

Era difícil poder afirmar, con certeza, que un niño de su corta edad pudiera siquiera estar enamorado, sin tener total comprensión de lo que era o implicaba realmente "el amor", pero el pequeño Jackie tenía algo claro, desde que había conocido a su niñero Johnny, le había adorado. Y el pequeño todavía recordaba cuando sus padres le habían dicho que debería quedarse a cargo de un niñero, la primera reacción de Jackie, había sido entrar en pánico, tenía miedo de que alguien, un hombre le cuidara, más aún cuando podía recordar vagas situaciones en que se había quedado con su tío Aku, y éste, le había torturado de la peor forma posible.

Sin embargo, también sabía que era un pequeño guerrero samurái y que ahora podía protegerse por su propia cuenta, así que había aceptado y cuando conoció a Johnny Bravo, su mundo cambió por completo. Johnny no sólo era alegre, encantador y entretenido, sino también a él le encantaba, y si el niño de algo estaba seguro, era que Johnny, como nadie, le hacía sentir increíblemente feliz.

No sólo le cargaba en sus hombros paseando por toda la casa, o le compraba juguetes lindos, o le cantaba canciones, le enseñaba sus movimientos de artes marciales, o le hablaba de Squint Ringo sino que también solía decirle palabras dulces y lindas como que era "su lindo tesorito" "su pequeño chico bonito" "su lindo chico samurái" "o su "dulce papacito"  y su alma inocente y su corazoncito de niño, inevitablemente se llenaban de amor y ternura, al escuchar semejantes palabras hermosas, que ni siquiera sus padres, quienes más le amaban en el mundo, solían declararle.

No obstante, Johnny Bravo no tenía ningún reparo, aquel hombre era el ser más maravilloso que había conocido en el mundo, y ahora estaba ahí junto a él, en esa cama, acercándose lentamente para hacerle sentir como nunca, apreciado y amado a limites desbordantes e imaginados.

Johnny Bravo por su parte se encontraba absolutamente maravillado, en todos sus años de vida, jamás había visto una criatura más hermosa que ese lindo y pequeño papacito sensual, que era ese encantador chico samurái, que era nada más ni nada menos, que el pequeño Jack.

Y ni todas las mamacitas sensuales o bellas del mundo se comparaban a ese pequeñito ángel hermoso que estaba ahí, recostado boca arriba en su cama, esperando para hacerle únicamente suyo, ¿y cómo había sucedido todo aquello? ¿Desde cuándo el conocido mujeriego de Johnny, persiguiendo siempre sexys mamacitas candentes, había quedado prendado por tan adorable muchachito?

~*~ Recuerdo ~*~

Johnny Bravo con mucha dificultad intentaba recordarlo, pero haciendo esfuerzo recordó que todo había comenzado, cuando viendo la TV, había visto un maravilloso auto, el flamante “Lluvia de Fuego 99” que quería tener, al inicio le había pedido dinero a su madre, pero ella le había sugerido conseguir un trabajo, ante la negativa, Johnny había visto un aviso de niñero, y aunque al inicio el primer niño que cuidó era un pequeño diablito con extraños poderes psíquicos, el pago que había recibido, había sido lo suficientemente bueno para que él Johnny Bravo, pudiera comprar lo que quisiera e invitar a salir a alguna sexy mamacita, a pesar de que todas las pollitas a las que había invitado, le habían rechazado.

El rubio continuó trabajando de niñero, y sin darse cuenta en algún momento se había ganado el amor de los niños, sabía que los niños como la pequeña Suzy, le adoraban, incluso cuando solía hacerse el desinteresado, sobre todo con su molesta e irritante vecinita Suzy, pero Johnny Bravo tenía un corazón excesivamente blando, y si había algo en el mundo que no podía tolerar, era simplemente ver a cualquier inocente criatura como un niño o una niña llorar.

Por eso, se esforzaba para ser un buen niñero, logrando ganar una reputación excepcional, y este anhelo de cuidar a los niños, hacerles feliz, incluso si tenía que disfrazarse de payaso, hada de los dientes o actuar como un tonto, lograba acrecentarse por su deseo frustrado de tener un hermanito menor como le había pedido tantas veces a su madre, pero sabía que ella aún no encontraba el amor para cumplir su deseo, así que mientras tanto aprovecharía de disfrutar de la experiencia de ser "el hermano mayor" de todos esos lindos y adorables pequeñitos, que solían admirar sus movimientos marciales, escuchar con interés sus historias o cuentos, y disfrutar de la admiración que sentía por su estrella de películas de karate favorito Squint Ringo, y si bien los chicos le admiraban o aprendían de él, le agradecían que a su cuidado, les permitiera quedarse despiertos hasta tarde viendo a sexys chicas en bikini, y las niñas agradecían que su niñero se quedara dormido mientras ellas veían sus películas infantiles o románticas favoritas hasta tarde, todos compartían una cosa en común amaban al increíblemente genial y guapo Johnny Bravo ¡oh sí!

Y aunque el rubio jamás les había mirado con otros ojos atreves de las oscuras gafas de sol que siempre portaba, más que con ojos de ser un hermano mayor para ellos o su mentor, algo definitivamente había cambiado en su ser, al conocer al pequeño Jackie, al pequeño samurái Jack como le había contado su madre.

El rubio recordaba perfectamente ese día, se encontraba tarareando su canción favorita. "si eres lindo y guapo como yo, di que sí, si eres lindo y guapo como yo, di que sí" mientras realizaba su típica rutina de ejercicios para mantenerse en forma, después de todo era demasiado guapo y bonito para descuidar su increíble físico, cuando de pronto, su madre, Bunny había entrado a la habitación, interrumpiéndole.

\- Johnny cariño, quiero presentarte a alguien. - Le expresó Bunny sonriente y con la dulzura y amor de madre que tanto solía caracterizarle.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Espero que sea una linda mamacita! - Exclamó Johnny entusiasmado al saber que su madre siempre intentaba ayudarle a conseguir una cita con alguna linda pollita. No obstante, grande había sido su sorpresa al ver que al moverse hacia un lado un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 8 años, que vestía un extraña bata blanca, e inusual calzado de madera se encontraba detrás de ella, escondiéndose tímidamente de su vista.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Quién ese pequeñito? – Preguntó sorprendido Johnny, al ver al pequeño diablito ¿o angelito? que se escondía tímido detrás de la espalda de su madre.

\- Es el hijo de una de mis amigas, Johnny, me dijo que necesitaba un niñero y pensé que tú serías perfecto, cielo. - Le aclaró Bunny con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Voy a tener un nuevo hermanito! - Exclamó Johnny emocionado, le encantaban los niños ese no era un misterio para nadie, los adoraba tanto como amaba a las sexys mamacitas lindas, y la idea de tener "un nuevo hermanito o hermanita" como solía llamarle a los niños que tenía a su cuidado, le llenaba de alegría.

\- Oh cariño ¡sabía que te encantaría la idea! Pero Johnny, hay algo que debes saber del pequeño Jack. - Le expresó Bunny, feliz de que su hijo se sintiera animado ante la idea de tener a un nuevo niño a su cuidado.

Desde que Johnny se había vuelto niñero, se había vuelto mucho más responsable no sólo con los quehaceres de la casa, sino que también parecía que su hijo había madurado, aunque si Johnny era bueno como un niñero se debía completamente a la actitud infantil, despreocupada y desinteresada que solía tener siempre y a su capacidad de ignorar los problemas o de guardar algún tipo de resentimiento.

No obstante, debía advertirle a Johnny el duro y oscuro peso del pasado tan cruento que cargaba el pequeño Jackie, debía hacerle saber a su hijo lo mismo que le había contado la madre del pequeño, quien le había encargado su cuidado porque confiaba en ella debido a ese año en que se habían conocido.

Cuando Jack abrió sus ojos, aquel día, después de lo sucedido con su oscuro verdugo Aku, los padres del pequeño samurái, habían decidido mudarse lejos de aquella tierra en que su hijo había sido violado, por eso habían llegado a aquella lejana ciudad conocida como la Ciudad Aron, y Bunny había tenido el placer de conocer a la madre de Jack y al pequeñito, considerándolo encantador y lo suficientemente dulce y lindo para que Johnny con su personalidad magnética y divertida, y con cada una de sus locas e ingenuas ocurrencias, alegrara la vida sombría de ese pequeño niño.

Por eso sabía que su hijo Johnny sería perfecto, y Bunny Bravo no podía haber estado más en lo cierto.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Cómo te llamas lindo papacito? - Le había dicho Johnny a ese pequeño angelito o diablito, pues aún no le conocía para saber qué tipo de chico sería. La voz de Johnny solía ser característica, usando su típico tono de voz entusiasmado, su alegre sonrisa adornando su rostro y sus facciones amables propias de él como un Bravo.

El pequeñito y tímido Jack de 8 años, temeroso de los desconocidos, debido a su doloroso y fatídico, horrible pasado, salió de la espalda de Bunny para encarar a ese extraño de lentes oscuros, pero al ver su sonrisa, escuchar sus palabras y oírle llamarle "lindo papacito", sintió cómo sus mejillas se ponían coloreadas, y su corazoncito infantil latía rápido con fuertes latidos uno primero y después el otro.

De todas las personas que había conocido, jamás se había encontrado con alguien que le hablara de aquella forma tan amistosa, pues en su mente, llena de recuerdos dolorosos que llegaban en momentos no pensados, recordó la primera vez que había conocido a su tío Aku, y la mirada fría y gélida, y la voz dura que le había dirigido, al encontrarse a solas con él cuando le había llamado "estúpido mocoso, maldito samurái Jack", habían sido suficientes para atemorizarle al instante. Pero ahora ese hombre se dirigía a él, extendiéndole la mano en saludo, sonriéndole de una manera deslumbrante que parecía llenar su corazón de alegría de una manera mágica, haciéndole esbozar una cálida sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

\- M…me llaman Jack. - Dijo tímidamente el pequeño, extendiendo su mano para saludarle y Johnny la tomó con sus fuertes manos y sin darle aviso previo, sin decirle nada, sorprendiendo al pequeño niño, le tomó con una facilidad increíble como si fuera una pluma y sus pocos kilos no significaran nada, y súbitamente le cargó en sus hombros, sosteniendo con firmeza sus piernecitas, pero sin demasiada fuerza para hacerles daño y le dijo:

\- ¡Eres un lindo muñequito! ¡Johnny te cuidará bien!, Pero ahora ¿qué te parece si tú y yo damos un paseo por la casa? Johnny te enseñará la mansión bravo, oh sí.

Expresó entusiasmado Johnny, comenzando a correr por toda la casa como un loco, feliz de tener un nuevo hermanito, y es que su corazón se llenaba de cariño, pues en aquel momento, Johnny Bravo era un hombre simple, y si bien amaba a las lindas mamacitas en diminutos trajes de baños, las películas de su estrella de cine favorita, también adoraba a los lindos muñequitos o muñequitas como ese niño, aunque su molesta vecinita Suzy era un de las pocas excepciones, pero aun así la quería lo suficiente como para haberse vestido de payaso el día en que a la pequeña le habían quitado las amígdalas.

Pero ahora Johnny tenía un nuevo hermanito y lo cargaba en sus hombros riendo y jugando con él, como si su edad no significara nada y hubiera vuelto a ser un niño.

\- Oh Johnny querido, espero que puedas traerle alegría ese lindo pequeñito. – Expresó con un suspiro Bunny, al estar consciente de todo el daño que había recibido el pequeño Jack en su vida, pues nada podría borrar jamás las aberrantes vejaciones a las que había sido sometido a su corta edad, pero en momentos así, cargado de alegría, de dulzura, esos momentos parecían quedarse enterrados muy lejos, atrás por siempre, en el pasado.

Y el pequeño Jack estaba sorprendido, se sentía como si volara por el cielo, sentía la brisa del viento tocar su rostro acariciándole de una forma tan dulce, tan bella, tan hermosa, que sentía que podría llorar de alegría; y  los rayos del sol al tocar su piel, la hacían sentir tan cálida y grata que por un momento deseo que ese momento fuera eterno, más aún al darse cuenta que podía observar desde la altura en los hombros del alto Johnny, el cielo azulino que se desplegaba infinito, y por primera vez sintió alegría, se sintió feliz de estar vivo, sintió que ninguna pesadilla le atormentaba, sintió como si estuviera en otra dimensión paralela en una donde su tío Aku, el señor Aku, el shogun del dolor jamás había existido, pues por primera vez, el pequeño Jackie, sintió que había logrado entrar al paraíso.

¿Y cómo podía ser aquello? No lo sabía, Jack no lo sabía, porque apenas era un niño, un niño que no pensaba tanto, que no analizaba, un niño que tan solo vivía, sentía y disfrutaba, aquellas pequeñas alegrías y bondades que ofrecía la vida, a sus tiernos y dulces 8 años, y su principal alegría había llegado en forma de un ángel guardián cuyo nombre era Johnny Bravo, y que desde que le había conocido, le había abierto las puertas de ese maravilloso paraíso.

Y para Johnny Bravo, Jack había sido su completa adoración, el pequeño escuchaba todas y cada una de sus locuras, y Johnny amaba ver a ese lindo tímido y bonito pequeño papacito, reír de aquella manera tan increíblemente encantadora, la risa del pequeño Jack era simplemente melodiosa, su sonrisa era deslumbrante como un rayo de sol, sus ojos eran hermosos y profundos como dos gemas hermosas, místicas, y maravillosas, y Johnny no podía entender cómo alguien, como un ser como Aku, había sido capaz de tanta maldad al haberle hecho tanto daño a un pequeño niño como Jack.

Por eso, el niñero, era especialmente dulce y tierno con el pequeño, pues en sus años de juventud había recibido maltratos físicos y psicológicos de sus compañeros quienes solían reírse y burlarse de él por ser un escuálido flacuchento, pero lo que había vivido Jack era simplemente impactante. Por lo mismo, le trataba con toda su amabilidad, paciencia y dulzura, y Jack correspondía su cariño, dándole tiernos y dulces besos en la mejilla, que hacían latir a su corazón de amor por ese pequeñito. Sin embargo, poco a poco, los traumas del pequeño samurái habían salido a relucir y las reacciones involuntarias de su torturado y atormentado cuerpo desde su niñez, también.

Johnny recordaba aquel día en que ambos se encontraban jugando en su cama, en una guerra de almohadas golpeándose con ellas y cuando se quedaron sin plumas, comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas, la risa de ambos era estrepitosa, era un momento dulce y tierno, ambos reían felices, pero la risa de Jack era tanta que sentía que no podía pararla, y fue ese momento tan bello, en que ocurrió algo verdaderamente humillante y vergonzoso para el pequeño. Jack, incapaz de poder contener las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo, en especial, porque las contracciones de sus pequeños músculos abdominales eran demasiado intensas a causa de la risa y presionaban su vejiga, comenzó a orinarse sin poder anticiparlo, sintiendo el líquido mojando su pequeño fundoshi y empapando por completo la cama de Johnny.

El pequeñito Jack no podía evitarlo, sentía como el líquido comenzaba a salir de su uretra empapando todo, intentó controlarlo, pero no podía pues una vez que salía debía vaciarlo todo y en aquel momento el pequeño Jack sintió tan miedo que comenzó a temblar sin remedio, su cuerpo temblaba, su rostro se había vuelto sepulcralmente serio, sentía todo mojado incluso su propio kimono, y la cama de Johnny era un completo desastre empapado con orina totalmente, sin poder refrenarse, lagrimas también comenzaron a llenar sus tristes y destrozados ojos, su corazón se sentía presionado por una vergüenza tan abrumadora que parecía dominar cada parte de sus células.

Tenía miedo, no quería que Johnny le pegara, no quería que Johnny le rechazara, que su niñero le escupiera, le obligara a lamerla, le hundiera el rostro en él diciéndole palabras horribles como aquellas que su tío solía decirle.

\- Por favor, señor Johnny, no me golpee como el señor Aku, seré bueno y lameré todo para limpiarlo, por favor no me lastime, no me haga daño, yo limpiaré todo - Expresó el pequeño temeroso temblando y llorando mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus pequeñitas manos el rostro para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas para la vergüenza, no quería que el apuesto niñero Johnny le rechazara o no le mirara, tenía que limpiar su desastre del mismo modo en que tantas veces su sádico tío Aku le había mandado, lamiéndolo, por eso con mucha timidez le volvió a decir a Johnny.

\- Yo le pido disculpas señor Johnny, yo no quería, lo limpiaré con mi lengua, por favor no me lastime como el señor Aku. - Repitió Jack dispuesto a agacharse en ese momento para comenzar a lamerlo.

Y Johnny, Johnny Bravo estaba estupefacto, sentía que se había paralizado como si hubiera visto un fantasma, por unos segundos, sintió que se quedaba sin respiración y que su corazón, súbitamente, había cesado de latir,  quedándose estático. No podía ser cierto, aquellas palabras, aquellas palabra salir de la boquita de Jack se habían sentido como una fuerte cuchilla apuñalándole el alma.

 ¿Realmente ese maldito enfermo demonio de Aku le había hecho eso a su lindo papacito samurái? El solo pensamiento le hacía enfadar de una manera brutal, pero lo que más le impactaba en ese momento era ver a su lindo muñequito Jackie agacharse para lamer el desastre que había causado, y Johnny se sentía devastado, su pequeño chico bonito no paraba de llorar incluso aunque difícilmente trataba de lamer el propio fluido que había salido de su cuerpo.

Johnny no sabía cómo reaccionar porque si bien no era la primera vez que uno de sus lindos pequeñitos había tenido un accidente, era la primera vez que había escuchado semejantes palabras de atrocidad salir de la boca de alguno de ellos, o más aun hacer lo que Jack en ese momento estaba haciendo.

Intentando recuperar la compostura y actuar de manera rápida, hizo en ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió, ofrecerle al pequeño samurái palabras de consuelo:

\- Oh  Por favor no llores pequeñito, vamos bonito no llores, sonríe para Johnny, lindo papacito.  - Le dijo Johnny dulcemente tomándolo con facilidad y poniéndolo sobre sus piernas, pues Johnny en ese momento estaba sentando en posición india en la cama y posiciono a Jack sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que éste quedara mirándole de frente. No obstante, el pequeño Jack seguía derramando lágrimas, sollozando sin descanso ni consuelo.

\- Oh no llores Jack, no llores lindo papacito, Johnny no soporta verte llorar, bonito. - Le expresó nuevamente el rubio sintiendo su corazón siendo desgarrado por los tristes lloriqueos de Jack, pero el niño estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus tomentosos recuerdos y miedos para ser consciente de las palabras y ruegos desesperados de su niñero.

\- Yo lo siento mucho señor Johnny, le pido disculpas, yo limpiare todo, por favor no me toque estoy sucio. - Expresó el pequeñito avergonzado sintiéndose nervioso al saber que aun su fundoshi mojado estaba en su cuerpo y él se encontraba todo empapado sobre el cuerpo de Johnny mojándole también con su fluido, pero al rubio eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era hacer a su pequeñito reaccionar, por eso comenzó a decirle:

\- Vamos bonito no llores, no estás sucio, a Johnny le gusta todo de ti. - Intentó tranquilizarle Johnny y cuando el pequeñito escuchó esas palabras, alejando sus manitas de su cara, miró tímidamente y lloroso a Johnny repitiendo sus palabras.

\- ¿A Johnny le gusta todo de mí? - Le dijo el pequeñito tímido, sin poder procesar bien aquellas palabras, y al ver que Jackie reaccionaba, Johnny sonrió aliviado sintiendo cómo el desenfrenando latido de su corazón inquieto y acelerado, comenzaba a calmarse, pero tenía que mostrarle a Jack la sinceridad de sus palabras y en ese momento sólo se le pudo ocurrir una única cosa, que demostraría en actos.

\- Oh sí, lindo papacito Johnny ama cada parte de ti. - Volvió a repetir el rubio, pero esta vez mucho más convencido, no se trataba de que sus palabras fueras falsas, el efectivamente amaba todo de su lindo y pequeño samurái. Sin embargo la mejor forma de demostrarle no eran las palabras sino los hechos, y Johnny Bravo le mostraría a su lindo papacito cuánto le adoraba, de la única forma en que, en ese momento, dada la situación, podía hacerlo.

Tomó a Jackie y lo depositó en otra parte de la cama, y recostándolo boca arriba, y con mucha delicadeza, bajó aquella prenda húmeda y empapada que constituía el humilde fundoshi que Jackie había estado usando, arrojándolo a un lado dejándolo olvidado. Jackie al sentir las manos de Johnny en su cuerpo, se sintió nervioso y curioso, no entendía que era lo que planeaba Johnny, pero cuando sintió a su niñero quitarle su prenda húmeda, sintió cómo nuevamente la vergüenza se apoderaba de su frágil cuerpecito, y comenzaba a temblar. Sin embargo, no duró mucho pues Johnny al notar su estado, de inmediato, comenzó a darle besos, bañándole en una lluvia de suaves atenciones que caían no sólo en su cuello, por su pequeño pecho o por su abdomen, sino también por su ombligo o sus piernas levantadas para darle acceso.

Los besos de Johnny eran como una encantadora lluvia delicada que caía en su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas, y Jackie se tranquilizó al instante, más aún al escuchar las gentiles y tranquilizadoras palabras de su niñero.

\- Tranquilo lindo papacito, Johnny no te hará daño, bonito.

Expresó Johnny con cariño, contemplando el frágil cuerpecito de Jackie completamente expuesto y desnudo, las mejillas del pequeño estaban sonrojadas de manera encantadora, sus ojos negros estaban un poco rojos por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos, tenía algunos mocos en su nariz, pero eso no le importó, pues Jackie poseía la inocencia y el encanto que solo podían pertenecerle a un niño de 8 años como ese lindo pequeñito, y no pudo evitar amarlo, Jack era simplemente hermoso, en su vulnerabilidad y ternura, en su fragilidad e inocencia era simplemente un encanto, y Johnny sintió su corazón derretirse irremediablemente y quedar prendado, como si cupido mismo le hubiera lanzado una flecha en el corazón, para hacerle sentir por siempre, capturado por aquella celestial belleza, que era para él, en ese momento su pequeño, dulce y tierno Jackie.

Y Johnny quería que Jack comprendiera, quería que su pequeño samurái entendiera que amaba y adoraba todo de él. Por eso, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al pequeño, Johnny agachó su rostro, perdiéndose entre las piernas de Jack, para alcanzar su diminuto pene y con su lengua comenzar a lamerlo con la única intención de limpiarlo y dejarle seco.

Jackie sentía los besos de Johnny caer sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir como su niñero le tocaba de manera dulce. No obstante, cuando sintió a Johnny agachar su rostro para posicionarlo entre sus piernas y comenzar a lamer esa cosita que tenía entre ellas, sintió cómo su corazón latía rápido, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago que revoloteaban, y un ardor intenso comenzar a apoderarse de su cuerpo. En ese momento, tan único, no había recuerdos de Aku, ni pesadillas, ni malos momentos o tormentos, porque la escena, la situación y el contexto eran completamente diferentes, en ese momento la voz de Johnny resonaba en sus oídos, su caricias eran suaves y delicadas y sus labios propinándole besos, eran lo más hermoso que alguna vez había sentido en su cuerpo.

\- Johnny secará todo de ti, lindo pequeñito, para demostrarte que nada de ti es sucio.

Le dijo Johnny, entre sus piernas, deteniendo su laboriosa acción de secarle todo, y Jackie se conmovió y cesó por completo su llanto. La lengua de Johnny en su cosita le hacía sentir de maravillas, y sin poder evitarlo sin poder saber que le pasaba, su cuerpo ardiente desde hace muchos minutos, por esa lengua grande y cálida, húmeda de Johnny que le secaba y causaba a su cuerpos extraños estremecimientos de manera imprevista y rápida, propia de un niño de su edad inexperto y sensible al más mínimo tacto en su cuerpo, comenzó a tener fuertes espamos y en entre tantos, el pequeño Jackie  sin imaginarlo se corrió fulminantemente, expulsando toda su inocente blanca semilla en el rostro de Johnny, haciéndole salpicar, en su boca, en su cara y en sus gafas.

Johnny seguía su laboriosa acción de secar a Jackie, y de demostrarle con ese acto, limpiándole con su lengua, que nada en ese pequeñito podía ser sucio. No obstante, cuando comenzó a sentir el cuerpo de su ángel estremeciéndose de aquella forma, cuando pudo sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo del más pequeño, y vio cómo su pequeña cosita comenzaba a erectarse creciendo de una forma encantadora, irguiéndose con humildad y al mismo tiempo extrañamente, orgullo, sintió cómo su ritmo cardiaco parecía aumentar y comenzaba a sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en su propia entrepierna, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a contemplar con atención la escena que se exponía en frente de él, de aquella manera.

El pequeño Jackie boca arriba sonrojado, inspirando y espirando con la respiración agitada y su boca abierta para respirar todo el oxígeno que podía, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, sus piernas elevadas a la altura que el mismo había dejado, su pene chiquito erguido goteando gotitas de pre semen. No obstante, cuando miró con atención su ano, Johnny tragó duro al ver aquel casi ínfimo botoncito rosado, pequeñito y estrecho exponerse para su total deleite, y de pronto sintió la enorme tentación de humedecer con su saliva un dedo e introducirlo en esa pequeñita abertura que por lo que había sabido había sido capaz de recibir cosas monstruosas.

¿Cómo se sentiría su propio miembro en aquella estrecha entrada contraerle y absorberle, enterrándole en lo profundo de su ser? Pensaba el rubio dejándose llevar por la contemplación profunda que hacía en aquel instante. Sin embargo, cuando sintió como Jackie tenía un espasmo y el pequeño se corría en su cara, sintió que las gotitas de ese esperma de Jackie mojándole la cara y los lentes, habían sido como una bofetada para volver a realidad y darse cuenta de sus desquiciados pensamientos.

 ¿Acaso, acaso él era un pedófilo? NO, NO  Johnny no podía serlo, su amor por los niños era sano ¿entonces por qué había deseado tanto insertar su miembro en ese estrecho pasaje que constituía el ano de su chico favorito? No, tenía que ser por el pasado de Jack, no podía ser nada más que eso, se recriminó Johnny sabiendo que él no era ningún tipo de enfermo, pero aunque se decía eso así mismo para consolarse temporalmente, sabía que lo que sentía por Jack no era del todo normal, y sin ser consciente de sus actos, tomó con sus dedos los residuos del semen de Jack para saborearlo, y al degustarlo, le pareció dulce y sabroso, el semen de Jackie era dulce, tal y como su encantadora personalidad, y por lo mismo no pudo evitar decirle.

\- Eres un lindo y dulce pequeñito sensual. - Expresó Johnny depositando un tierno beso en la frentecita de Jack. No obstante, cuando se disponía a separarse de él, viendo que aquel orgasmo de Jackie le había hecho relajarse por completo, cesar su llanto y hacerle olvidar la vergüenza, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir cómo unos pequeños brazos envolvían su cuello, con fuerza en un agarre férreo. 

Jack le estaba sosteniendo y antes de que pudiera saber qué pasaba, el pequeño Jackie le estaba dando un beso, o al menos eso era lo que pensó que el niño pretendía, al sentir cómo el pequeño Jackie acercaba su rostro al suyo, y estirando su lengüita, le lamía los labios e intentaba de una forma muy inexperta, introducir su lengua en su boca y cuando no pudo hacerlo, simplemente pegó sus labios a los suyos para besarle de la forma más inocente en que Johnny alguna vez había sido besado.

Jackie por su parte se sentía en el paraíso, no sabía cómo ni cuándo o en qué momento se había simplemente dejado llevar, para envolver con sus brazos el cuello de su lindo niñero, su lindo ángel guardián, y le besó o al menos, lo intentó, y Johnny, su niñero, le correspondió, abrió su boca para permitir que el pequeño pudiera introducir su lengua en la de él y saborearlo con total deleite, y cuando Jack con su lengüita recorrió cada centímetro del interior de la boca de Johnny, Johnny comenzó a dominar el beso usando su lengua para enroscarla en la de Jackie, introduciéndola en su boquita, metiéndola, acariciando toda dentro de ella, y ese beso era mágico, era intenso, no era inocente, pues si bien lo había sido al inicio, había adquirido una pasión adulta, única. Y ese había sido su primero beso, el primer beso que habían compartido de muchos, pero ahora la situación era completamente diferente.

Jackie tenía plena confianza en Johnny al punto de no haber vuelto a llorar nunca más después de ese húmedo incidente, y por supuesto, Johnny procuraría seguir cuidando a su pequeño samurái para que éste siguiera así, sin volver a llorar jamás. No obstante, ahora en ese momento era tiempo de volver a la hermosa realidad, y dejar los recuerdos atrás.

~*~ Fin del Recuerdo ~*~

Ahí estaba Johnny Bravo, contemplado ese pequeñito cuerpo de ese dulce angelito que le había enamorado ¿era realmente amor? Johnny Bravo no lo sabía su adoración y fascinación por los niños era intensa, no sabía realmente si era amor o no, o si sería posible que pudiera amar pasional o románticamente a un infante de 8 años, sabiendo bien el peligro que acarreaba o las devastadoras consecuencias que podría tener en su vida, pero de lo que si estaba consciente era que adoraba a ese pequeñito, deseaba poder tocar ese cuerpecito, meter sus dedos gruesos grandes y firmes en ese pequeño anito, insertarlos uno por uno húmedos, mojados y lubricados por horas, y abrir ese hoyito de Jackie que parecía tentarlo tanto como ese diablito que era el pequeño samurái, quien le esperaba ahí, recostado en la cama boca arriba cubierto con su blanco kimono y aun usando su fundoshi blanco. 

 

\- Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí señor, Johnny. - Fue todo lo que dejó salir de su boca esa dulce y adorable, diabólica y perversa tentación que era el angelical diablito conocido como samurái Jack, y esas palabras de esa boquita tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan bonita, era tan incitadoras que Johnny sentía que perdería en ese momento la cordura.

¿Cuántas veces Johnny, había deslizado sus manos grandes sintiendo cada pedazo de esa piel tan suave y tersa de infante y de ese cuerpecito que debía lavar cuando bañaba a Jack?, Muchas.

¿Cuántas veces desde que había ocurrido ese "incidente", Johnny Bravo se había masturbado pensando una y otra vez en qué se sentiría introducir su pene en ese pequeño ano? Incontables.

¿Cuántas veces Johnny, había soñado con ese momento? Demasiadas.

Eran demasiadas veces, y desde que Jackie había aparecido en su vida, había robado sus pensamientos, cautivado su corazón y le había hecho olvidar a todas las mamacitas sexys, con las que alguna vez soñó porque sus sueños estaban plagados de unos hermosos y profundos hechizantes ojos negros, un boquita tierna y chiquita, un cuerpecito frágil y adorable, un pene diminuto y dulcemente acariciable, y un ano tentador y pecaminoso que parecía pedirle a gritos que olvidara la compostura y le profanara como loco.

Y Jackie, Jackie era como sus sueños húmedos, pero con la diferencia que era real y que el mismo niño, sí, el mismo niño de 8 años, conocido como el pequeño samurái Jack, le había pedido aquello. Le había pedido a Johnny hacerle el amor, y aunque Jack no sabía con exactitud qué significa realmente hacer eso que a los adultos tanto les gustaba, sabía que Johnny le haría sentir como si estuviera en el paraíso.

Y en aquel momento, no había recuerdos de Aku, ni tormentos ni pesadillas, ni lamentos, ni traumas, porque desde que Johnny había aparecido en la vida de Jack, su vida, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos hermosos y momentos dulces que no permitían cabida a ningún tortuoso recuerdo.

Por eso, la situación se daba de aquel modo, el pequeño samurái, esperaba nervioso, tímido, impaciente, con su corazón desbocado, sus manitas jugando traviesamente una con la otra, y Johnny calmado, con un auto control digno de un dios griego, pues otro pedófilo, otro, en su lugar habría simplemente follado brutalmente a Jack como sus violadores al verle ahí tan vulnerable, tan expuesto tan bello rogando por ser follado de la forma más dulce al inicio, para cambiar a la forma más dura, pero no Johnny no era un maldito pedófilo enfermo, simplemente era... simplemente era... un hombre enamorado de un bello ángel hechizante que parecía haber caído del cielo sólo para enamorarle.

Y cuando se acercó a Jackie, comenzó a besarle, pero esta vez no eran besos dulces o gentiles, eran besos, besos de amante, como el beso que comparte una pareja, cargado de pasión, de deseo, carente de control, pues esta vez Johnny lamía, Johnny chupaba, Johnny saboreaba cada pedazo de la piel que se exponía con total deleite única y exclusivamente para él.

\- Hágame sentir bien señor Johnny, por favor quiero sentir todo de usted.

Suplicó el pequeño Jack, sintiendo la lengua cálida, húmeda, pasional, desesperada de Johnny lamerle la cara, lamerle el cuello, lamerle el pecho, el ombligo todo y cuando sintió a Johnny chupar sus pezones, sintió que moriría, era pequeño su cuerpo era inexperto, incluso con todas las torturas y bestial sometimiento que había tenido que soportar, esas caricias, esa lengua, esa boca, esas manos le enloquecían y aun con su cuerpo inexperto había algo que no fallaba en él, su resistencia, su fuerza, su tenacidad cultivada por su padre, y eran todas aquellas las que le permitían poder disfrutar de esas caricias.

Sin embargo, el pequeño niño, sabía muy en su corazón, que si el señor Johnny tocaba o chupaba su penecito, se mojaría todo como el día en que había ocurrido el "incidente", pero Johnny lo sabía, no por nada tenía experiencia y aunque era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación a solas, en su casa, sin su madre, sin nadie, encerrado en su habitación para hacerlo con un niño de 8 años, con su pequeño dulce y tierno adorable y tentador Jackie, sabía perfectamente bien lo que tendría que hacer, y el autocontrol y la mesura de sus caricias, era primordial si quería que las cosas funcionaran para ambos. Por eso, refrenando sus caricias le dijo a Jackie dulce y tiernamente, pero claramente, dado el contexto, con perversión y deseo:

\- Ponte en cuatro como un lindo y adorable cachorro para Johnny. - Le pidió el rubio a su dulce pequeñito, y esa ternurita de Jackie obedeció al instante, dándose vuelta como le había pedido su amado niñero colocando en cuatro patas, como un inocente y lindo cachorrito.

\- ¿Está bien así señor Johnny? - Pregunto el pequeñito,  dejando ver su pequeño cuerpecito sobre aquella espaciosa y gigantesca cama.

\- Así bonito, eres un lindo y obediente papacito, ¿o debería decir el cachorrito de Johnny?

Le expresó Johnny divertido, adorando cada dulce gesto y palabra inocente de ese muñequito, quien obediente como un perrito, se había puesto en cuatro para él, permitiéndole ver esa frágil silueta, su espalda perfecta, y por supuesto su lindo y deleitable traserito, tan pequeño y redondito, tan tentador y bonito, que Johnny sentía que con cada mirada que daba, con cada pensamiento sucio que le asaltaba de las cosas que tendría que hacer para preparar a su niño con el único fin de insertar en él su monstruoso pene duro, su miembro parecía crecer considerablemente. No obstante, pese a su enorme deseo, debía refrenarse, por el bien del niño.

Y cuando el niño Jack, escuchó esas palabras y escuchó a Johnny llamarle un cachorrito, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al máximo y sin saber por qué, comenzó a mover su culito de izquierda a derecha como si tuviera cola y la estuviera agitando al mismo tiempo en que pronunciaba.

\- ¡¡GUAU GUAU!! - como si estuviera ladrando como un cachorrito, y oh Dios, lo que eso le hizo a Johnny no podía tener nombre, simplemente fue como si el diablo en ese preciso jodido momento le estuviera tentando de la forma más cruel y maléfica a meter su pene en ese agujerito pecaminoso que parecía gritarle "follaje" pero no ¡oh diablos! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡NO! él no era ningún maldito pedófilo ni enfermo, que pensaría primero en su propio placer antes que el de su lindo muñequito, pues Johnny cuidaría a Jackie, protegería a Jackie y le haría sentir bien, por eso aun cuando sabía que jamás borraría esa imagen de sus retinas ni mucho menos de su mente, se refrenó como pudo y le expresó.

\- Oh cielos, lindo papacito, las cosas que le causas a Johnny bonito. - Y entonces agregó:

\- Dime lindo cachorrito ¿quieres que Johnny te de este duro huesito? - Le expresó Johnny olvidando por completo en ese segundo, la razón inicial por la que le había pedido a Jackie ponerse en cuatro, la cual consistía en prepararlo y Jack, ¡oh cielos! el pequeño Jackie simplemente asintió de la manera que menos pensó.

\- ¡¡Guau guau!!!

Expresó Jackie dándose la vuelta en cuatro y como cachorrito, se acercó a él, moviendo la cola que en este caso sería su culo, para acercarse al venoso y grueso pene de Johnny lleno de sangre para lamerlo con timidez. En ese momento para Jackie, las palabras dulce de Johnny, su entonación, su tono de voz tan característicos, esas frases típicas de Johnny, le daban tanta confianza, le alentaban tanto, que el pequeño Jackie se sentía como todo un guerrero samurái, confiado. Por eso estiraba su lengüita lo más que podía para lamer ese huesito que un cachorrito como él disfrutaba.

Y Jackie no entendía, Jackie no comprendía, Jackie no dimensionaba por qué le gustaba tanto hacer lo que el señor le decía o pedía o por qué sentía ese dulce cosquilleo en su pequeño pene o por qué su cuerpo estaba tan caliente, o por qué sentía su propia espalda traspirada por sudor, o por qué su corazón latía "pum pum" con tanto descontrol, pero le gustaba eso, y cuando lamió el huesito de su niñero, sintió como un sabor delicioso inundaba su boquita llenándole de sabores exquisitos, el huesito de Johnny era exquisito, sabía delicioso, dulce, tenía un sabor un tanto amargo quizás a pequeños rastros de orina, pero a Jackie eso no le importaba, lamía feliz y gustoso para complacer a su adorado Johnny Bravo.

Y Johnny, oh Johnny estaba en el cielo, Johnny sentía que moriría de un infarto, porque sentir su corazón latiendo así de desquiciado no podía ser humano, y su pene solo parecía hincharse más y más con cada lengüetazo que el adorable Jackie le daba, eso era demasiado no podía contenerse, necesitaba, necesitaba preparar a Jackie, necesitaba comenzar a trabajar en el antes de que muriera desangrado, por eso le detuvo con sus manos, alejándole de su pene.

Jackie estaba concentrado, lamía con su lengüita el miembro duro y erecto de Johnny, pero cuando sintió las manos de éste detenerle y obligarle a alejarse, se preocupó de inmediato.

\- ¿Hice algo amor señor Johnny? Yo... - Jackie comenzó a preocuparse, tenía miedo de haber hecho algo malo que mereciera un castigo, pero Johnny le calmó de inmediato.

\- Tranquilo lindo papacito, no has hecho nada malo, eres un lindo muñequito, ahora ponte de nuevo en cuatro para Johnny, lindo cachorrito. - Le dijo Johnny rogando que por favor Jackie no volviera a ladrar, porque si lo hacía una vez, no respondería de sus actos y para su fortuna el pequeño sólo asintió, y se dio la vuelta, dejando una vez más ver su lindo trasero perfecto, pequeño, redondito, inocente y deleitable.

Y Johnny tragó duro acercándose a ese lindo muñequito, y le susurró al oído.

\- Vamos lindo pequeñito abre tus nalgas para mostrarle a Johnny ese lindo agujerito que tienes en tu culito. - Le pidió Johnny, posando sus enormes manos en ambas nalgas del pequeño Jackie, sus manos eran tan grandes y las nalgas de Jackie tan pequeñitas, pero adorables y lindas, que sus manos las cubrían todos. No obstante, cuando vio como Jackie separaba sus nalguitas para darle total acceso a su pequeño anito cerrado y rosado, sintió que moriría de sobrecalentamiento, pero no, aun debía mantener la calma y la poca cordura que le quedaba.

\- ¿Está bien así señor Johnny? - Le preguntó Jackie, esforzándose en esa posición para abrir sus nalgas, pero con la cabeza inevitablemente hundida en las almohadas, y Johnny solo le respondió.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh sí! - Fue lo único que respondió el rubio, demasiado abstraído en la excitación que amenazaba con destruirle.

Y sabiendo que no resistiría mucho, tomó el enorme pote de lubricante que había dejado en una parte de la cama, lo destapó y comenzó a untar sus dedos con él, pero también lo dejó escurrir y caer en el ano de Jack, el pequeño Jackie sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle por completo al sentir la frialdad y viscosidad de ese líquido.

\- ¡Ah! - Gritó el pequeñito, sin poder controlarse al sentir ese frío, y Johnny acercó su dedo índice a la entrada, a ese pequeño agujerito, y comenzó a rozarlo, introduciendo con suma delicadeza, con enorme meticulosidad, con gran cautela ese dedo, observando analítica y atentamente cada movimiento del pequeño cuerpo para evitar que pudiera causarle a Jackie algún tipo de daño.

La paciencia, el cuidado, la preocupación de Johnny por evitar hacer daño a su niño bonito eran abrumadoras, y Jackie, oh, el pequeño Jackie sentía ese dedo índice grueso y grande que era como dos o tres veces el grosor de uno de sus pequeñitos dedos. Sin embargo, ese dedo logró entrar en su agujerito comenzando a ser perforando, recibiéndole.

Jack sentía dolor, sentía incomodidad, sentía un enorme malestar como si quisiera ir al baño en ese momento, pero sabía que no eran ganas de nada, el señor Johnny había limpiado bien y con delicadeza su cuerpo, y se había asegurado de que hubiera hecho bien sus necesidades, sólo era la molestia de la intromisión de ese dedo profanando el sagrado templo que era su cuerpecito, y ese dedo se sentía tan rico, tan grande, tan delicioso tan lleno que no podía evitar comenzar a moverse como empujándolo e incitándole a que se adentrara en su interior.

 Y Jackie no sabía por qué lo hacía, sólo sabía que el dolor que sentía era exquisito, pues su pobre inconsciente, no asociaba que en comparación con el dolor que le había propinado el bastardo de Aku, esa sensación de incomodidad, no era más que una simple cosquilla para su cuerpo entrenado y aún capaz de soportar las atrocidades que le había hecho Aku, al punto de expandirle el ano a dimensiones insospechadas que Johnny por el momento desconocía, pero que el rubio sabía, experimentaría con su ahora angelito, que algún día se convertiría en un verdadero diablito, y antes de que pudiera seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos, la dulce voz de Jackie le hizo despertar de su fugaz estado de ensueño.

\- ¿Quiere meter más dedos señor Johnny? Métalos todos por favor, el señor Aku podía meterlos todos.

Le expreso de pronto el pequeñito, sorprendiéndole de inmediato, y haciéndole sentir completamente paralizado, al escuchar cómo su chico bonito, le pedía que insertara más dedos en su ano. Sin embargo, el escuchar ese nombre, el nombre de ese demonio salir de los labios de su lindo niño, le hizo sentir una ira tan incontrolable, que por un fugaz segundo, pensó en meterle los dedos al niño sin compasión alguna para demostrarle que él también podía hacerlo, pero entonces se refrenó de inmediato y recordó que su niño bonito no tenía la culpa de su instinto posesivo, por eso solo expresó un:

\- ¡Oh cielos! - Dejó salir Johnny, sorprendido, y decidido a mantener la calma, escuchando resonar en su cabeza esas palabras, procedió a insertar un segundo dedo, en esa abertura pequeñita que parecía abrirse, lentamente, camino con su segundo dedo introducido.

-  Ahm. - Gimió el pequeñito, sin saber que esos ruiditos que salían de su boca realmente eran gemidos productos del placer que sentía, porque independiente de las atrocidades hechas en su cuerpo, el pequeñito aún ignoraba muchas cosas sobre el sexo, pues su madre sólo le había enseñado a no sentir vergüenza por las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo, y aunque sabía que el hecho de que su pequeñito pene se parara tal y como ahora era normal, había muchas cosas que desconocía.

Y los gemidos que dejaba salir de su boquita se continuaban repitiendo, sobre todo cuando sintió cómo su niñero, metía en su interior otro dedo, y cuando le sintió meter ese tercero, sintió un fuerte dolor e incomodidad, pero se adaptó a ella de inmediato. Los dedos de Johnny se sentían maravillosos y Johnny sentía como todos esos gemiditos de Jackie le terminarían matando, el niño era un goloso y su ano se tragaba sus dedos como si estuviera sediento, por eso incapaz de refrenarse, Johnny expresó.

\- ¡Oh cielos Jackie eres un pequeño niño goloso! ¿No es así lindo muñequito? Tu lindo agujerito esta succionando cada uno de mis dedos. - Expresó Johnny sin detener el ritmo de meter y sacar uno y otro y otro dedo o alterando dos o tres en ese ano, cada vez, más dilatado con la ayuda de los perfectos movimientos circulares y de tijera que hacía con maestría.

\- Mmmm oh señor Johnny, sus dedos son muy grandes. - Gimió el pequeño Jackie expresando lo que era obvio dado la enorme diferencia entre sus pesos, cuerpos y edades. Pero agregó:

\- Se siente muy bien en mi agujero. – Confesó el pequeño Jackie, sintiendo cómo su pequeño pene parecía crecer más al dejar salir esas sucias palabras llenas de perversión, cuyo efecto en Johnny, era devastador.

Y Johnny al escuchar esas palabras se sintió como todo un rey, el orgullo, el cumplido, el saber que le estaba causando un enorme placer a esa pequeña belleza que era su Jackie, le hacía sentir maravillado, pero si continuaba así no podría controlarse. Por eso retirando sus dedos del tragón ano de su Jackie, untando su pene con el lubricante del señor Kevin, lo dirigió al ano de Jackie y comenzó a rozarle, tentándole, seduciéndole y Jackie al sentir ese miembro duro, rozando su entrada, sintió que lo necesitaba en su ano metiéndose hasta el fondo, haciéndole sentir más lleno que los dedos de su niñero, no entendía sus deseos, no entendía sus reacciones ni tampoco sus pensamientos, pero parecía como si cuerpo y mente inconscientemente supieran qué era lo que, en aquel momento, anhelaba con tanta vehemencia.

\- Por favor, señor Johnny, meta su duro pedazo de carne en mi interior. - Suplicó desesperado, deseoso Jackie, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de un rojo tan intenso, que inevitablemente sus mejillas, ardían en puro fuego.

\- ¿Quieres que Johnny te meta su duro pene, lindo pequeñito? - Le preguntó Johnny, dudando sobre si su enorme falo sería capaz de abrirse paso, por ese estrecho conducto anal que había en el interior del hoyito de Jack.

\- Por favor señor Johnny, métalo, hágame sentirlo por favor. - Rogó el niño.

Y esas palabras tan sucias, tan desesperadas, tan deseosas y morbosas, que salían de su boca eran como un hechizo de brujería que atraían más a Johnny para insertar su pene y metérselo hasta el fondo. Por lo mismo, incapaz de poder aguantar, Johnny simplemente dirigió su miembro al culito de Jackie y apuntando a su entrada, rozándole en sutiles movimientos comenzó a entrar, entró primero su punta, y Jack al sentirla, se aferró al cubrecama, al instante, dejando salir gemidos. Pero eso, eso se sentía demencialmente rico.

El pequeño Jack, jamás había sentido algo tan exquisito y quería sentir más de eso, quería sentir mucho más porque era un niño, y ese simple toque de placer le hacía sentirse adicto incluso sin estar consciente de ello a su corta edad, pero sí, el pequeño Jackie probablemente sería en el futuro un adicto al sexo o al semen preferentemente de Johnny, porque su cuerpo era capaz de resistir horas de tortura, largas sesiones de sexo, y aunque se había olvidado de aquello para bloquear sus traumáticos recuerdos, su inconsciente le impulsaba a dejar salir esas palabras, y su mente o sus conexiones cerebrales le impulsaban a querer más, por eso pedía y suplicaba rogando por más.

\- Meta su falo por favor señor Johnny, quero sentirlo perforando mi hoyito. - Repitió el dulce niño y Johnny ya no pudo soportarlo, esas palabras de la boquita de Jack, de ese niño, de ese pequeño angelito de tan sólo 8 años, y el simple hecho de pensar en semejante delicioso pecado que estaba cometiendo, con ese niño que le expresaba esas palabras con ese deseo, esa desesperación, esos gemiditos guturales que salían de él, fue demasiado para un humilde niñero como él. Por esto, sosteniendo las nalgas del niño firmemente en sus manos, con una simple rápida, dolorosa, brutal e intensa estocada, metió de un golpe todo su enorme pene de más de 20 centímetros en el ano de Jackie y el pequeño pegó una escalofriante grito.

\- AWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Gritó Jack al sentir la agonía de su cuerpo al ser partido en dos, al ser abierto al máximo, pues en el momento en que ese miembro en su interior había cruzado el anillo de músculos en la parte más interna, había sentido un dolor desgarrador, un dolor rápido, no lento ni tortuoso como solía hacerlo Aku, pero ese dolor que le había provocado su niñero Johnny, había sido lo suficientemente rápido para que fuera sólo un agónico momento, aunque ahora el niño se sentía lleno, se sentía lleno en su ano, como si fuera reventar de lo repleto que estaba, como cuando sentía que su barriga estaba llena de tanta comida, pero ahora era su ano, su agujerito llenando por esa parte tan sabrosa de su niñero Johnny  y no sentía más dolor, pues cuando Johnny comenzó a moverse, lento, cuidadoso, calculador, pensando cada segundo en su propio bienestar, sintió una ola de placer recorrerle, absorberle, sofocarle e inundarle en un paraíso de placer demasiado bello para el pequeño niño.

Y cuando Johnny sintió ese ano, acogerle, sintió que no sería capaz de durar mucho, pues la acumulación de su excitación era demasiada y necesitaba ser capaz de liberarse pronto, pues la agonía de preparar al pequeño Jackie, escucharle ladrar como cachorro y proclamar de su boca sucia tantas palabras pecaminosas, le había hecho perder ya la compostura.

\- Oh Jackie, eres un lindo papacito glotón, ¿te gusta sentir el pene de Johnny abriendo tu agujerito? - Le preguntó Johnny, apenas coherente, sintiendo el palpitar alocado de su corazón, sintiendo el sudor mojarle, sintiendo cómo las corrientes de placer sacudían su cuerpo, y comenzaban a abstraerle, y Jackie el pequeño samurái Jack, respondía sucio, obsceno, pero inocente dejándose llevar por lo que su pequeño cuerpecito sumergido por el deseo le pedía a gritos. 

\- ¡Sí señor Johnny! ¡Su pene se siente muy rico! En mi agujerito adentrándose, abriéndolo, oh señor Johnny. - Expresaba Jack con rapidez casi como si estuviera recitando un trabalenguas, y el pene de Johnny le penetraba y Johnny al contemplar cómo su pene estaba dentro del niño, sin problemas, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, de que en tan pequeño ano, pudiera caber semejante falo como el de él.

\- Mmm ¡así! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh sí!, apriétame lindo papacito, mueve tu agujerito como si quisieras ir al baño.  - Le suplicó Johnny en ese momento a su dulce niño en aquella simple orden, que sabía si era bien cumplida, le haría llegar inevitablemente al clímax, y al escucharla el pequeño Jackie hizo o que pudo, pujó como si quisiera ir al baño, pujó fuerte, pujó lo más que pudo, y Eso se sintió como pura gloria para el rubio.

\- ¡Así cachorrito! ¡Así! ¡Lindo muñequito! ¡Puja rico para Johnny! - Gemía Johnny, sintiendo como esas contracciones anales, le apretaban con una presión abrumadora.

\- Me gusta pujar para usted señor Johnny. - Decía Jackie rápidamente, siguiendo con aquellas anales contracciones, y fue justo en ese momento cuando sintió como un gas se escapaba de esa entrada profanada con toda la vergüenza que eso le causaba, que esa extraña presión y salida de aire hicieron que su ano se contrajera de una forma súbita, al punto de aprisionar con tanta fuerza el falo de Johnny, que éste último ya no pudo soportarlo y sujetándose firmemente de las caderas del pequeño, dejando marcas en ellas y aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello y se le fuera, se corrió, eyaculó bestialmente, en un salpicante chorro, que quedó atorado en el agujerito del pequeño Jackie, pues su ano goloso tragó cada gota de leche de Johnny.

Jackie sintió como de pronto su ano se sentía húmedo y mojado, pues Johnny inevitablemente había derramado su semilla en el interior del pequeño Jackie y cuando Jackie sintió aquello, y sintió como su niñero tomaba entre sus manos, su pequeñito pene y le acariciaba con rápidos movimientos, sintió que casi perdería la consciencia, al sentir cómo todo se ponía blanco, justo en ese momento, su cuerpo ya no resistió, y explotó dejando que de su pene saliera un espeso liquido blanquecido que era su semilla.

Y tras esa intensa actividad física, ambos cayeron desplomados, Jackie en la cama y Johnny a un lado de él para no depositar el peso de su cuerpo, en su pequeñito travieso.

\- Ah… mmm Jackie... eres un travieso diablito goloso y sensual.  - Le expresó Johnny agitado, sintiendo su corazón a cada segundo normalizar sus latidos cardiacos, y agregó:

\- Tu agujerito se ha tragado toda la leche de Johnny. - Le expresó el rubio, y Jackie sólo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y agachó su carita en vergüenza, pero Johnny al ver que su lindo niño escondida su bello rostro de angelito, le tomó de la barbilla para depositar en sus labios un rápido y casto beso.

\- Johnny te ama, lindo pequeñito. - Le expresó Johnny con un amor tan grande que hubieran podido derretir el corazón de Jackie, si el corazoncito del niño hubiera sido capaz de ello, pero solo le hicieron palpitar más y el pequeño Jackie sólo atinó a responderle, diciendo.

\- Yo también lo quiero mucho señor Johnny. - Le dijo el pequeñito, pues el amor para un infante como él era demasiado complejo para hacérselo entender, pero ciertamente de todas las personas que conocía su niñero Johnny, estaba en la parte más alta de su personal escala.

Y para enfatizar sus palabras, se lanzó a los brazos de Johnny, dándole un tierno y dulce abrazo y Johnny por supuesto le acogió entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos, deseando poder permanecer con él por siempre, para protegerle de todo mal, como si él mismo fuera un ángel guardián, pero el único angelito, el único ser bonito ahí, era su pequeño papacito samurái.

Y ahí en aquel momento ambos se abrazaron con dulzura, disponiéndose a caer rendidos, Johnny recostado en la cama boca arriba, y sobre él un pequeño niño lindo, de ojitos hermosos, tiernos e inocentes y boquita dulce que podía a llegar a expresar las cosas más sucias.

Y en aquel extraño momento en Ciudad Aron, tanto el niñero Johnny Bravo, como su lindo y pequeño angelical diablito samurái Jack, comenzaban a caer rendidos por el cansancio de una actividad destinada sólo para adultos, pero que el niñero Johnny y su pequeño Jack, habían sido capaces de recrear, y aunque pensar en una relación estaba lejos de sus expectativas o pensamientos pues parecía imposible, el niñero y su pequeñito seguirían haciendo el amor, teniendo sexo o compartiendo caricias y besos furtivos.

Johnny sabía que Jackie no era más que un niño, y aun en su inocencia Jackie sabía que los otros adultos no podían saber las cosas que hacía con su adorado niñero, por eso ambos guardarían por siempre aquel secreto, y mientras tanto Johnny Bravo seguiría descubriendo a su travieso y lindo papacito, y Jackie seguiría adorando cada cosa que su niñero Johnny le hiciera a su cuerpecito, pero de la forma más insospechada, ambos seres habían logrado llegar a formar lo que ahora podría llegar a calificarse como una extraña pero interesante, relación de amor.

Y para el pequeño niño aquello, el poder estar todo el tiempo que pudiera con su niñero favorito Johnny, simplemente se sentía como un paraíso, un paraíso en el que quería permanecer por siempre, si eso significa poder disfrutar del amor y la dulzura de su niñero, y en ese momento, en ese preciso segundo, incluso a sus inocentes 8 años de edad, antes de caer rendido, el hermoso niño samurái pensó que si el precio a pagar para poder sentir aquello era revivir una y otra vez, mil o más veces el infierno que había vivido con su tío Aku, entonces él en esa y las próximas vidas lo pagaría, si es que eso significaba poder deleitarse por siempre con aquellos labios, aquellas caricias, aquella ternura y amor de Johnny Bravo... pero por ahora simplemente se contentaría, en su corazón inocente, con disfrutar de todos y cada uno de los días que le aguardaban en ese, su único y exclusivo paraíso...

Porque el pequeño niño, el pequeño samurái Jack, había logrado escapar del infierno, y ahora era de tiempo de disfrutar de lo que se merecía, nada más ni nada menos que un hermoso, utópico y placentero…

_Paraíso…_

Y antes de caer dormido, el inocente pequeño, pensó, por última vez, en ese día…

_“Mi paraíso, Johnny, es estar contigo”_

 

Fin


End file.
